Not Knowing
by gladrags2012
Summary: An old team member returns throwing the others into turmoil. Can things ever return to the way they were or was anything ever what it seemed in the first place. Rated T for now.
1. Chapter 1

**An old team member returns. What happens next ?**

**As usual, I don't own MI High or any of its characters. The story is mine. I thought I would try something a bit different. Hope you like it.**

The pencil communicators started to flash in the middle of lunch break. "Aw what ? Why lunchtime ? Why not English ?" moaned Tom, quickly shovelling his remaining food into his mouth.

"Maths," mumbled Dan through a mouthful of something.

"Geography," added Aneisha.

"Mm. Well, anything taught by Mrs. King," said Keri thoughtfully.

"Keri !" complained Aneisha.

"Well, I'm sorry, but her fashion sense is like, medieval !" complained Keri. "They're not clothes so much as body armour," she added, draining her cup of water, oblivious to Aneisha's scandalised glares.

Their chairs scraped on the floor as they all stood up, still trying to force the remains of their food into their mouths. Dan grabbed his bowl of jelly and decided to take it with him. Frank probably wouldn't notice. He could scoff it while Frank was briefing them. The chaos of the school corridors at lunchtime meant they didn't have to disguise their run to the janitor's cupboard which hid the secret lift to the basement. Aneisha pulled the door shut behind them and Tom pulled the broom handle before they plummeted through the floor.

Dan had a worrying thought as he felt the familiar lurch of his stomach. He had eaten in rather a hurry. Would his lunch stay down, and what was going to happen to the bowl of jelly when his clothes changed ? He closed his eyes and winced in anticipation of getting covered in the sweet gooey mess. Dan staggered slightly when the lift stopped at the bottom before squinting down at himself. Hm, it looked like he'd got away with it. He looked to his left and saw the full bowl of jelly and spoon, still safely held in his hand. The day was getting better. With a pleased smile he followed the others out of the lift. His expression changed to shock when he saw what was waiting for them in their underground base.

Frank was standing with a happy grin on his face. "I thought I'd keep it a surprise for everyone," said Frank, cheerily bouncing up and down on his feet and looking down to his right.

"Hi everyone !" said Zoe, "I'm back !" she said, grinning from ear to ear.

"Zoe !" said Aneisha, looking shocked. "When ? How ? Oooh, welcome back !" she squealed finally, rushing forward and hugging Zoe excitedly. When Aneisha let go, Tom gave her another big hug.

"When did you get back ?" Tom asked.

"Oh, this morning," said Zoe. "Frank picked me up from the airport. It's so great to see you all," she said. Her smile looked like it would split her face in half. "Oh, you must be Keri," she said, walking towards Keri, who was looking uncharacteristically shy all of a sudden. "Hi Sis !" she said, giving Keri a big hug.

Keri smiled back and said, "Well I finally get to meet the famous Zoe ! These guys never stop talking about you. It's really great to finally meet," she gushed. "We've got so much girl stuff to catch up on !" she said as the two embraced again.

At last they all turned to look at Dan. He hadn't moved or spoken. He seemed to be frozen in place, still holding the bowl of jelly in his hand. "Hi Dan !" said Zoe cheerily. "Ooh, jelly ! Thanks !" she said, taking the bowl from his hand and starting to spoon the sweet into her mouth. She seemed to be unaware of Dan and obviously loving the jelly.

The others looked at Dan, expecting him to say something, but his mouth simply hung open and silent. Tom and Aneisha glanced at one another worriedly. The look on Dan's face had fixed somewhere between shock, bewilderment and vulnerability. Tom thought that this was probably the only time in his whole life where he could have taken a swing at Dan and knocked him out cold on the floor. Who was he kidding ? He could probably push him over with a single finger.

"Dan ? Are you OK ?" asked Aneisha gently.

"Um ?" he muttered.

Frank glanced at his watch. "Well, you'd better get back upstairs," said Frank, rubbing his hands together. "Your lessons start again in a minute."

"We'll see you later Zoe," said Keri. Zoe nodded happily, her mouth fully of jelly. Tom had to take Dan's elbow and steer him into the lift with the others. He looked at his friend with concern. This was not going well.

Their next class was geography with Mrs. King. She was giving a lesson about rivers and why human settlements naturally built up along their banks. Dan spent the lesson apparently in a daze, staring off into the distance. Finally, Mrs. King noticed. "Daniel Morgan ! Have you paid attention to anything I have said in this lesson ?" she demanded angrily. Dan's eyes moved to her face, but remained unfocussed and his expression was blank. "Daniel ? Are you listening to me ?" asked Mrs. King. She was about to give him a severe dressing down when she saw the tears starting to well up in his eyes and her manner instantly softened. "Thomas, I think Daniel is not feeling well. Would you please take him to the medical room," she said more softly this time.

Tom looked across and saw the tears starting to roll down Dan's face. "Oh yeah, of course Mrs. King. Come on Dan," he said quietly, pulling at Dan's arm and then guiding him out of the room. Dan went with him blindly.

"Aneisha, is everything all right with Daniel ?" asked Mrs. King in concern.

"I think he had a bit of a shock at lunchtime," said Aneisha, watching as the door closed behind Tom and Dan. She turned to find Keri looking at her in puzzlement.

"I thought he liked her," Keri whispered once Mrs. King's back was turned to the white board.

"He did. A lot," whispered Aneisha. Mrs. King frowned at the two girls and they had to separate and go back to the lesson.

Meanwhile, Tom had managed to half drag Dan to the medical room. He shut the door firmly behind them and sat Dan in the most comfortable looking chair he could find. Dan sat with silent tears rolling down his face.

"Dan, mate, I know that couldn't have been the reunion you were hoping for, but at least she's back," said Tom reassuringly. "Things must be getting back to normal, mustn't they ?" he said, his voice pleading.

Dan looked at Tom, his face showing the hurt he was obviously feeling. "A year," he whispered finally. "A whole year." He stopped and looked down at his hands on his knees. "She didn't answer my texts. I wrote her letters and sent them via MI9. I asked her to answer. She never did. Not once. It's like I never even existed for her," he said, looking up at Tom again. "Why ?"

Tom didn't know what to say. Dan was always Mr. Efficient. The only time he showed emotion was when he was worried for one of the team members. Nobody would know that he could be so passionate if they hadn't seen him trying to save his friends. Tom had seen it more than once, and had sometimes been on the receiving end of Dan's frustration when he was unable to help. He knew that Dan was not just the efficient, emotionless operative he sometimes appeared to be. Tom didn't need Aneisha's empathetic skills to know that Dan was dying inside. Zoe had turned up and pretty much ignored Dan, treating him like some casual friend. Zoe had been so much more to Dan, but did she even know ? Surely she had to know. She wouldn't be cruel to Dan on purpose would she ?

There was a soft tap on the door and it opened slightly to reveal Aneisha and Keri. Tom looked at Aneisha in relief. Maybe she could think of something to say to Dan. Aneisha picked up the desperate look on Tom's face immediately. She didn't have to be a genius to read the devastated expression on Dan's face. "Dan," said Aneisha gently as they all gathered around him. "Mrs. King says that you can go home if you're not feeling any better."

Even Keri was now realising how upset Dan was. She knelt on the floor by Dan's feet and took his hand, squeezing it tightly. "She probably doesn't even realise that she's upset you," said Keri. "Maybe you should let her settle in and give her time to get back to where she was," she suggested. "She's been away for a while," she added, looking up to Aneisha and Tom for reassurance.

Aneisha just smiled sadly back at her. She had a feeling that things weren't going to get any better, any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? A little sisterly advice.**

_Aneisha just smiled sadly back at her. She had a feeling that things weren't going to get any better, any time soon._

After everyone had gone home, Aneisha wrote a text to Frank. "Frank, things not good with Dan. He's very upset. Can you talk to Zoe pls ?" she texted him, pressing the Send button.

Tom was also texting Frank. "Frank, Dan really really upset. I guess he thinks Zoe doesn't want to know him any more. She almost ignored him," he typed, before sending the message with a sigh.

Keri stared at her phone, wondering what to say. "Frank, what's up with that girl ? I thought her and Dan were tight. She totally blanked him. He's freaked. Pls fix ? xxx Keri," she typed, then after some thought, removed one of the kisses. This was Frank after all. Satisfied, she hit Send. Keri sighed. It wasn't like she was really close to Dan. She guessed she had moved from 'annoying Keri' to 'great spy Keri' in Dan's estimation, which was an improvement. She found him a bit straight-laced and over serious about all the spy business, but basically his heart was in the right place. She didn't like to see him so upset. Everyone was always telling her how nice Zoe had been. She'd struck her more as self-centred. Keri shrugged. Hopefully things would improve tomorrow.

xxxxxoooooooxxxxxx

Dan found himself standing in the hall of his house without any clear memory of how he had got there. He had his school bag with him. He guessed someone must have got him home. It was probably Tom. Tom lived the closest. Why was he in this state ? Oh yeah, Zoe. She was back. Dan stood there wondering what to do. After a minute his little sister came out of the sitting room and stared at him.

"Danny, what are you doing there ?" asked Sam, his sister.

"Urm. I guess, just thinking," he said.

Sam stared at him, crinkling up her nose. "You don't look right," she said finally.

"Thanks," said Dan. Normally he would have managed a hint of irony, but this time his tone was flat and expressionless.

The corner of Sam's mouth twisted thoughtfully and she came and took his arm. "I think you'd better tell me about it," she said.

"No, but I mean, you're only .." muttered Dan, following her helplessly into the sitting room.

"Yeah, 12, I know. You tell me often enough. Now, sit down and tell me what's happened," instructed Sam, pushing him down on to the sofa before sitting beside him and staring into his face in concentration.

Dan looked at his sister in confusion. The intensity of her stare was making him nervous. What was it with girls ? Could they read your mind or something ?

"So ?" prompted Sam patiently.

"Well, I might have mentioned Zoe," said Dan, tentatively.

"Do you mean, the gorgeous, petite, red-headed, graceful, awesome Zoe ? The Zoe who disappeared without saying goodbye, you miss her so much Zoe ? Have I got the right Zoe ?" asked Sam.

"Erm, yup that's her," admitted Dan. Had he really gone on about her that much ? Jeez what a saddo ! "Well, the thing is, she turned up today," he said.

"Yay ! Zoe who disappeared came back. So what's the problem ?" asked Sam.

"The problem ? Well, I was standing there thinking, Wow it's Zoe. She's still gorgeous. She's even more beautiful than I remember. I can't wait to kiss her and, you know, stuff," said Dan vaguely.

"Mm hm, I get the picture," said Sam solemnly. Dan stared into space for a second. "And what did Zoe do ?" asked Sam.

"Well, she hugged everyone else, said 'Hi Dan' and took my jelly," said Dan.

"And that was it ?" asked Sam.

"Yep, pretty much," said Dan.

"So no running into each others' arms, swinging her round and round, kissing in the moonlight, big orchestral moment type of thing, I missed you so much stuff ?" asked Sam.

"Nope, none of that," agreed Dan.

"You were expecting that ?" asked Sam.

"I guess so," agreed Dan.

"I guess she was thinking different then," said Sam. Dan didn't reply. "Dan, did you fall in love with Zoe before she left or after she left," asked Sam.

This confused Dan a bit. "Well, before, obviously," he said.

"Did you tell her ?" asked Sam.

"Nooooo," said Dan slowly.

"Well, maybe she doesn't know you fancy her," suggested Sam. "Maybe she thinks she had a 'went away for a bit, just come back' kind of experience." Sam looked at him sympathetically. "Dan, maybe this whole love thing grew in you while she was away, but it didn't grow in her the say way. It doesn't necessarily mean she doesn't like you. It probably means you just need to give it a little bit of time," she said gently.

Dan looked at his sister through narrowed eyes. "You know, for a 12 year old kid, you're pretty clever," he said.

"Well, it doesn't take much to be cleverer than you !" said Sam, rolling her eyes. This earned her a cushion in the face. "Hey !" she said, laughing.

Dan felt the tension rushing out of his shoulders and the tightness in his stomach relaxed for the first time since lunch break. "Thanks Sis," he said quietly, slumping back on the sofa.

"Welcome," said Sam, smiling at him fondly. She leaned over and kissed him gently on the cheek. "I'm always here," she said lightly.

"And don't I know it !" laughed Dan. This got him a cushion in the face. Giggling, the two began wrestling on the sofa. Since Dan was considerably bigger and stronger than his little sister, it would have been an uneven fight if he had even attempted to use his full strength. He had always been older, bigger and stronger than Sam, but he had never used it against her. Even in the midst of their worst squabbles, he had always known that she would be there for him, and she had known that he would always be there for her. It was a brother sister kind of thing.

"I hope you two aren't fighting," called their mother from the kitchen.

"No Mum !" called the two together, hurriedly replacing the sofa cushions back in position and stifling their giggles.

"I'm glad to hear it. Dinner in ten minutes," called their mother.


	3. Chapter 3

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Mission, Cheer up Dan.**

"_I hope you two aren't fighting," called their mother from the kitchen._

"_No Mum !" called the two together, hurriedly replacing the sofa cushions back in position and stifling their giggles._

"_I'm glad to hear it. Dinner in ten minutes," called their mother._

Frank had been busy all afternoon and evening making the arrangements for Zoe to stay in the spare rooms in the base until another safe house could be arranged for her. Her previous foster family had had to give her up and had taken in another child while she had been away searching for her sisters. Zoe was asleep and it was very late before he had a chance to check his messages. He checked each message in turn. Everyone seemed to think there was something wrong with Dan. Frank glanced at his watch and huffed in exasperation. Seriously, this job was less about spying and more about being the agony uncle to these teenagers. Well, it was too late now to be phoning Dan, regardless of how upset he was. Frank decided that he would try to intercept Dan in the morning on his way in to school and find out exactly what the problem was. Turning off the lights in the base, Frank headed to his private rooms for a good long sleep.

Xxxxxooooooxxxxxx

Early the next day, Dan headed into school. He heard running footsteps behind him and someone panting for breath. Dan sighed and turned round. "Hi Tom ! You need to get a bit of exercise mate," he called out even before catching sight of his friend.

A red faced Tom caught up and bent over to get his breath back. "Easy …. for ….. you …... to ….. say," he complained between gasps. "It just makes me tired," added Tom before straightening up again. "So, you OK today ?" he asked.

"You mean about Zoe ?" asked Dan.

"Yes," said Tom.

"I'm OK," said Dan, turning and starting walking.

"What, seriously OK ?" asked Tom, walking alongside Dan.

"Yeah. I guess I needed to get it into perspective," said Dan reluctantly. "I'll see how it goes," he said. He hitched his bag higher on to his shoulder and stared ahead of them. Tom took this to mean that the conversation was over. Dan did look a lot better than the day before, so Tom assumed he must be telling the truth.

Dan was actually relieved to finally be sitting in a classroom at 9 o'clock. He had first been greeted by a concerned Keri and Aneisha and been interrogated by them. Then he had been cut off in the corridor by Mrs. King who wanted to know if he was over his shock of the day before. Finally he had been approaching the janitor's cupboard when he had been cut off by Frank who wanted to know what was the reason for everyone contacting him the day before. Dan felt embarrassed to have to keep going over the same things and wished he had managed to control himself better. He hated being the centre of attention and felt humiliated. Things couldn't get any worse could they ?

Then the classroom door opened and a familiar face came in. It was Zoe. Zoe smiled at all her old friends. Dan could only manage a weak smile in return and she looked back at him strangely. He shouldn't have been surprised. Zoe was probably living in the base, so naturally she would be attending St. Hearts as her school as well. Mrs King walked in and welcomed Zoe back to the school before taking the register and reading out the day's notices.

Break time came and the team grouped together in the school yard. "So Zoe, did you find all your sisters ?" asked Aneisha.

"I managed to locate 55," said Zoe. "These are nearly all the ones living outside the UK. The majority are located in the UK, so Frank and the rest of MI9 are going to help to locate those. What have you guys been doing while I was away ?" she asked.

Tom, Aneisha and Keri filled Zoe in on their activities while she had been away. Dan watched everyone's faces talking. It felt strangely like watching a movie of his friends talking. He felt completely disconnected from what they were saying. It was the end of break by the time the others had managed to summarise what had happened over the year. They had done a lot. Defeating KORTEX and Keri being inhabited by the Mastermind was the last thing on the list. Zoe took Keri's hands in hers and asked if she was alright. Keri smiled and assured Zoe that she was fine.

"Oh, and Dan," said Zoe, suddenly.

"Yes ?" said Dan, looking directly into her eyes for the first time. What was she going to say ?

"Thanks for the jelly yesterday. I don't know how you knew I was coming, but it was great !" said Zoe, grinning. She kissed him quickly on the cheek before turning and walking off with Tom and Aneisha back into the school building. Dan touched his cheek. She had kissed him like his sister. He felt his distress starting to rise again. She had kissed him like his sister had kissed him. Zoe did not feel for him like he felt for her. The realisation hit him like a hammer.

He must have frozen in position because it was a surprise to hear Keri's voice. "Dan ? Are you OK ?" she asked gently.

He looked round sharply at her concerned face. "Um, yeah. Fine," he paused, looking back to the ground. He had to get a grip. "Are you really ?" he asked hesitantly, looking back up at Keri.

"What do you mean ?" she asked, looking puzzled.

"I mean, about the Mastermind and that stuff," said Dan. "You said you were fine, but I wondered ..." he said, trailing off. He really wasn't making much sense here !

Keri smiled at him. "I'm OK about it now," she said. "It was kind of freaky for a few weeks, you know. I kept dreaming about it, and it was really creepy, but that wore off and now I'm pretty much OK," she said.

"Pretty much ?" asked Dan.

"Yeah, well good enough to still be a great spy !" said Keri with relish. She gave him a sly grin and turned away. "We need to get to class," she said. "Maths. Mm mm ! Your favourite !" she said.

Dan grinned and followed her back into the school.

Their communicators went off in the middle of lunch break again. "Oh man ! Is Frank trying to put us on a diet or something ?" asked Tom, once again trying to shovel all of his food into his mouth in one go.

"I thought you were on the all biscuit diet anyway," said Keri. Dan laughed out loud for the first time in what felt like ages. He thought Keri looked very pleased with herself and even Tom seemed to not mind having the mickey taken out of him. Weird ! Dan shrugged and followed the others to the janitor's cupboard.

Dan didn't hear what Keri said as she leaned in towards Tom and Aneisha. "Mission 'Cheer up Dan' now entering phase 2," she whispered. Aneisha grinned at her and Tom just shook his head.

"I hope I'm not going to be the source of all the entertainment !" complained Tom.

"I'll spread it around," promised Keri.

"What are you three whispering about ?" asked Dan.

"Nothing !" the other three chorused.

Dan followed the others into the cupboard and pulled the mop handle. What did Frank have in store today ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? New mission.**

"_What are you three whispering about ?" asked Dan._

"_Nothing !" the other three chorused. _

_Dan followed the others into the cupboard and pulled the mop handle. What did Frank have in store today ?_

"Good, there you are at last," complained Frank. "I thought you would be able to get down here a bit quicker during breaks," he said.

"We do eat you know," Tom pointed out.

"Where's Zoe ?" asked Aneisha, looking round.

"She won't be on this mission," said Frank, pulling some screenshots up on to the main screen. "There is something else she has to do," he said. "Now watch carefully ! This was a local research laboratory earlier this morning," he said. The photographs of the building gave way to some CCTV footage. A van pulled up outside the building. A group of people dressed in KORPS uniform jumped out and ran into the building. A short time later, they ran back out, carrying boxes and other containers which they loaded into the van which quickly drove away.

"What was stolen ?" asked Dan.

"We don't know," said Frank.

"Well, what did the police say ?" asked Keri.

"The police don't know about it," said Frank. "The research facility did not report the crime," he explained.

"Why not ?" asked Dan suspiciously.

"That's what you need to find out," said Frank. "Tom, you're on comms as usual. You three are to go to the lab and gain access. It have a few devices for you," he said.

Half an hour later, Dan, Keri and Aneisha were lying on the flat roof of an empty office building next door to the Research Lab. "Can you see anything ?" asked Keri, already sounding bored.

"Nope. You ?" asked Dan.

"No activity whatsoever," reported Aneisha. "I think I can see a way in though," she added. She pointed to the side of the building. There was a single storey extension of some sort and above it was an open window.

"Nice one Aneisha," said Dan. "Keri, use your listening upgrade on the Spy Pod and check if there's anyone in that room with the open window," he said.

Keri pulled out her Spy Pod which was the only one upgraded with the long distance listening capability. Frank had said that it made the short distance listening facility stop working, so he had only upgraded one device. Keri pointed the microphone at the window and turned up the volume. They all listened carefully to muffled voices. As she moved it about carefully, they were finally able to hear what was being said.

"Have they taken anything else ?" a voice asked.

"No Ma'am," said a man's voice.

"Alright then. Lock up the room and let's get on with completing the experiment. We don't have much time if KORPS have got hold of the research results," hissed the woman. The heard the sound of a door slamming shut.

"Good, we should be able to get in there," said Dan. "Come on !"

Minutes later, Dan was giving Keri a leg-up on to the flat roof of the extension. She reached down and helped up Aneisha. They both reached down to help Dan only to find his hands suddenly gripping the edge of the roof before he swung himself up unaided.

"Show off !" hissed Keri with a grin.

Dan smiled back. "After that fiasco with the Free Runners I thought a bit of an upgrade on the climbing skills was called for," he admitted. "I've been practising," he explained, seeing Keri's blank expression. Sighing he waved them towards the open window. "Good job they forgot about this," he murmured. "Not exactly hot on security are they ?"

They opened the window easily and climbed in. The room was lined with filing cabinets, some of which looked like they had been forced open. "See what you can find team," said Frank's voice in their ears. The split up and started searching through the filing cabinets.

"Guys ? Are you still there ?" asked Tom's voice quietly over their headsets.

"Mm ? Yep, we're just trying to read through stuff quickly," said Dan. "Even Keri can read without moving her lips Tom," he said, giving her a cheeky grin.

"Oi ! Watch it Morgan !" warned Keri.

"Oh, sorry. I wondered why you'd gone so quiet. Thought you might have got caught," said Tom.

"That's alright. I'd rather you checked," said Aneisha reassuringly. "I'm not finding much. This stuff is so technical, I'm not making much sense of it," she complained.

"Why don't you scan it with the Spy Pod and send it to me," suggested Tom.

"Great idea !" agreed Dan. "I'm finding stuff about serums and test subjects, but I've got no idea what or who the test subjects are," he complained. They all started to scan and save images of the documents they had found.

Keri was getting bored with scanning the incomprehensible documents and started to wander around the room again. Her foot slipped on something underfoot. Bending down to see what she had stepped on she picked up a small metal disc. "What's this ?" she asked, staring at the disc. Dan and Aneisha looked at it and shrugged. Dan pointed his Spy Pod at it.

"Uh oh !" said Tom's voice in their earpieces.

"Uh oh what ?" asked Dan nervously.

"It's a listening device," said Tom. "Someone's been listening to everything you've been doing. There might be a camera as well," he warned. "Scan the room for devices quickly."

The three agents all immediately started scanning the room. Aneisha picked up something in the corner. Tucked into the pot of a large plant was another small metal object. "Yep, that's a camera," said Tom. "I think you should get out of there," he said. "Frank ?"

Frank's voice came over the comms sounding out of breath. "What's going on ?" he asked.

"The room they've been searching has been bugged with listening and video recording devices," said Tom. "KORPS might have left them. They should get out of there !" he said urgently.

"Oh, erm, yes you're probably right," agreed Frank. "Get moving everyone," he said.

"Frank, you have been there haven't you ?" asked Aneisha worriedly.

"Well, I had some other work to do for a few minutes," said Frank, sounding distracted. "Just get moving team !" he ordered.

"We've got a problem," said Dan urgently. "Look !" he hissed. He was pressed up against the wall, looking out of the window. Aneisha and Keri rushed over and peered round the edge of the window too.

"Tom, there are KORPS agents pouring out of vans all round the building !" said Aneisha. "How do we get out of here ?"

xxxxxxxooooooooxxxxx

Ha ! The cliffie queen strikes again, oh yeah !


	5. Chapter 5

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? I know, I'm evil. You've got to admit, super-villains have more fun. Mwa ha ha ha !**

"_We've got a problem," said Dan urgently. "Look !" he hissed. He was pressed up against the wall, looking out of the window. Aneisha and Keri rushed over and peered round the edge of the window too._

"_Tom, there are KORPS agents pouring out of vans all round the building !" said Aneisha. "How do we get out of here ?"_

"Frank ! Frank, where have you gone ?" hissed Tom's voice in their ear. "Oh, I don't believe it ! Guys, can you get out the way you came in ?" asked Tom's stressed voice.

"Nope, not a chance," said Keri. "This side of the building is swarming with KORPS agents. Oh, no way ! They're climbing up the roof and in the way we came," she said looking panicked. She looked at Dan. Aneisha looked at Dan. "Dan ?" asked Keri faintly.

Dan took a deep breath. "The door," he said. "We've got no option. Aneisha, can you try and pick the lock ? You're probably the best at it now," he said. Aneisha ran over and pulled a tool out of her pocket which she used to fiddle with the door lock. Dan meanwhile pulled the open window closed and pulled down the blinds. "Let's make it a bit harder for them," he said to Keri. He grabbed a large metal filing cabinet and he and Keri walked it slowly over to the window where they stuck it directly in front of the opening side.

"Got it !" said Aneisha, sounding very relieved. "OK Tom, we've opened the door and we're going to try to get through the building. Any suggestions ?" she asked.

"Not much," said Tom after a pause. "I don't have a building plan and there's not a lot of CCTV. There's some kind of lorry entrance on the far side of the building. You could try there," he suggested.

"Well, here goes !" said Keri and they all ran out of the room. They ran at full pelt through the building. Panicked staff were running in all directions. Although people glanced at them in confusion, nobody tried to stop them. The corridor they were on ended at a stair well and they had to run downstairs into a large atrium filled with large plants and some tables and chairs. It was deserted. Keri looked across to the glass doors at the end of the atrium. "Guys ! We need to get out of here fast !" she shouted.

Dan and Aneisha followed her gaze and saw a large crowd of KORPS agents trying to force open the doors. One placed something against a large pane of glass and all the KORPS agents ran back out of the way. "It's a bomb !" shouted Aneisha.

"We've got to get out before the glass gets blown in !" shouted Dan. "Quick, out here !" he yelled, pointing to double doors at the back of the atrium. He opened the door and shoved Keri and Aneisha through in front of him. He barely made it through himself before there was a huge explosion and he heard glass and other fragments being hurled against the door behind them. "Keep running !" he shouted.

The three agents found themselves running through a long room laid out like a laboratory with lots of equipment and devices lining the walls. In the centre a strange collection of tubes, pipes and vats contained bubbling and flowing liquids of different colours. "I wonder what that is ?" shouted Aneisha over her shoulder.

"I'd love to find out, but not right now !" shouted Keri. "Tom, any suggestions ?" she called. "We could really use some help !"

"It looks like KORPS are breaking into the lorry delivery entrance too guys. I don't think you can get that way either," said Tom. "I'm really sorry," he almost whispered. He sounded as if he was ready to cry.

"It's not your fault Tom," said Aneisha as reassuringly as she could considering how scared she was. "Where's Frank ?"

"I don't know. He just disappeared," said Tom.

The three dashed out of a door at the end of the large laboratory into another long corridor. "Where are we Tom ?" asked Dan.

"Kind of in the middle," said Tom. "You could try going to the left. You're near to the edge of the building," he said.

"That'll do," said Dan. They all started sprinting down the corridor to their left. He heard shouting behind him and saw a large group of KORPS agents running after them down the corridor. "Aw, nuts !" shouted Dan. They came to a corner, turned it and found themselves on a long window-lined corridor with doors off to the side. Part way down, there was a set of double glass doors leading outside. Dan grabbed the handles and pulled. They were locked shut. Dan pulled off his backpack and reached inside. He pulled out a couple of small, round, metal devices. "Stand back !" he ordered. They all moved back down the corridor and Dan threw one of the devices hard at the doors. It exploded as the KORPS agents turned the corner behind them. "Come on !" yelled Dan.

With no idea if the doors had opened or not, they all ran through the smoke. Keri reached the door first and kicked out hard. Luckily her foot hit metal and not glass and the door flew open in front of them. "Nice one Keri !" shouted Aneisha. They ran out of the door and through the smoke on the other side. They stood blinking slightly in the bright sunlight and looked around them. They were in some kind of courtyard filled with odd-looking plants. "What are these ?" asked Aneisha.

"We need to go !" shouted Keri. "That way !" she yelled, pointing towards a ladder leading to a roof.

"I'll just get a couple of shots," said Dan, trying to run and take photos with his Spy Pod at the same time. Keri reached the ladder first and ran up it to the roof above. Aneisha followed a little more slowly. Dan stowed his Spy Pod and started up the ladder behind Aneisha. He was half way up when he felt someone grabbing his ankle and pulling him down. "Agh !" he grunted.

"Dan !" shouted Keri.

"Get off !" shouted Dan, kicking out at the KORPS agent who had hold of his ankle. One of his kicks connected and before another enemy agent could grab his other leg, he leapt up a few rungs and pulled himself up the ladder. When he reached the top he threw his second explosive over the edge of the building. There was another loud bang followed by shouts and screams as the three agents ran across the roof.

"Guys, I'm sending transport !" said Tom urgently. "If you can get off the roof at the far end of where you are now, they should be able to pick you up."

"Good work Tom !" hissed Dan. They made it to the end of the roof and looked over the edge. He looked over his shoulder to see a group of KORPS agents running across the roof towards them.

"It's the K3R1 !" yelled one of the KORPS agents. "Get her alive !" she shouted.

"Keri, you need to get down first," said Dan.

"No, Aneisha first," said Keri. Dan was going to argue with her, but decided not to bother. They didn't have time to argue. Aneisha was looking over the edge of quite a long drop and was clearly frightened. "We'll help you," promised Keri. Aneisha knelt on the edge of the building and Dan and Keri each took one of her hands. The lowered her as far as they could and dropped her.

Aneisha managed to land safely. She looked round to see a black MI9 van speeding down the road towards them. "Come on, hurry !" she called to the others.

Dan turned to see the KORPS agents almost on them. "Keri, you have to jump !" he said. The first KORPS agent launched at him with a flying kick. Dan dodged and hit back with his fist, knocking the man sideways. Keri dodged the next incoming agent and kicked him on to his back. Another agent managed to get a hard kick in to Dan's leg, making him grunt with the pain. Keri thumped the man in the stomach, leaving him retching on the ground. "Go Keri !" shouted Dan. "We're outnumbered !"

Keri did what she had seen Dan doing a hundred times. She placed her hands on the parapet at the edge of the building and leapt lightly over, bending her legs to take the impact of the landing. She landed safely and rolled to take some of the momentum. Dan turned to follow her but another KORPS agent slammed into his side, knocking him sideways. He tripped over the parapet and fell head-first off the side of the building. He heard Keri and Aneisha screaming his name as the ground hurtled towards him. He grabbed his ankles and flipped himself over. His feet were only just the first part of him to make contact with the ground and because he was folded over, he couldn't absorb much of the impact as he would normally have down. He fell to the ground, landing painfully on one knee, and smacking his head on the tarmac. His world went dark.

The MI9 van screeched to a halt beside them and Aneisha and Keri reached down to help Dan to his feet. His body lay limply on the ground. "Dan !" yelled Keri. "We need help !" she shouted into the open door of the van. Two MI9 agents dressed in black leapt out and grabbed Dan, heaving him into the van. Keri and Aneisha jumped in behind, the door was slammed shut and they sped off.

"We need medical assistance ! Agent down !" called the driver into his communicator.

"What happened ?" asked Tom's worried voice in the girls' earpieces.

"Dan landed badly and knocked himself out," said Keri. She heard groaning coming from the floor of the van. "I think he's coming round," she added. "Dan ? Can you hear me ?" she called.

"I can't find the ketchup !" wailed Dan's voice.

Keri and Aneisha looked at one another and frowned. "I think he's concussed," said Aneisha quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Tea and sympathy ?**

"_What happened ?" asked Tom's worried voice in the girls' earpieces._

"_Dan landed badly and knocked himself out," said Keri. She heard groaning coming from the floor of the van. "I think he's coming round," she added. "Dan ? Can you hear me ?" she called._

"_I can't find the ketchup !" wailed Dan's voice._

_Keri and Aneisha looked at one another and frowned. "I think he's concussed," said Aneisha quietly._

Keri and Aneisha sat in the MI9 medical unit's waiting room. They were tired and sore. They both looked relieved when Tom walked in, but then concerned when he wasn't followed by Frank.

"Where's Frank ?" asked Aneisha.

Tom shrugged angrily. "I'd like to know that myself. He muttered something about having to be in two places at once and darted off. I haven't seen him since. I arranged a car to bring me here myself. I decided I didn't need permission from Frank seeing as he wasn't there !" he complained.

Aneisha got up and gave him a hug. "I'm really glad you're here," she said. Tom smiled and hugged her back. Keri gave him a hug as well.

"No news then ?" asked Tom, nodding towards the door into the medical unit. Aneisha and Keri shook their heads before sinking gloomily back into their seats.

The door opened and a man in a white coat stepped out. "Erm, Agent London ?" he asked, looking round the room.

"He's not here," said Tom. "Can you tell us about Agent Morgan ?" he asked. Aneisha thought he sounded much more grown up than usual. His anger at Frank seemed to be making him more confident than usual.

"Well, it's rather irregular, but as you are here," said the doctor looking at the three teens doubtfully. He seemed to make up his mind. "Well, Agent Morgan has a concussion and has bruised his knee badly. Fortunately there appears to be no ligament damage. We'll keep him in overnight with the concussion. A few days rest should see him fit to return to work," he reported.

"Great !" said Keri in relief. "Can we see him then ?" she asked.

They were shown into a room with just Dan on his own. "Hey guys," he said quietly as they came in. "Are you all OK ?" he asked.

"We're fine," said Keri, smiling and taking his hand. "How are you feeling ?" she asked.

"My head's splitting and my leg hurts, but otherwise I'm fine," said Dan. "Did we get anything useful ?" he asked Tom.

"I don't know yet mate. I came straight here. Don't worry, we'll be working on what you all collected," Tom assured Dan. "You just need to get plenty of rest and get better. We're going to need you," he added. Dan nodded wearily and sank back into his pillows. "You're tired. We'll go. See you soon Dan," Tom promised.

On their way out Tom picked up Dan's equipment bag to take back to base. It was very quiet in the car back to base.

Tom, Aneisha and Keri walked into their HQ to find Frank and Zoe chatting over a computer screen. Frank turned to the incoming agents and looked surprised. "Where's Dan ?" he asked.

Keri opened her mouth to protest, but to her surprise Tom got in first. "Hey guys, how did the mission go ? I hope nobody got injured while I was off doing something more interesting !" said Tom sarcastically.

"What, is Dan injured ?" asked Frank, looking worried. "Why didn't someone tell me ?" he asked.

"Well like duh ! Where were you ?" asked Keri, unable to hold herself back any longer.

"I had to attend to some other business," said Frank, pulling at his jacket lapels. "Seriously, what happened to Dan ?" he asked again.

"He had a fall from a roof, hurt his knee and knocked himself out," said Aneisha.

"He's going to be alright though isn't he ?" asked Zoe with a frown.

"He should be OK in a few days," said Tom.

Zoe immediately relaxed, "Oh good," she said, smiling again.

Keri was surprised at how well Zoe took the news. Hell, she'd been more worried about Dan than Zoe appeared to be ! She guessed Dan would be seriously freaked out if something like this had happened to Zoe. Dan did annoy her quite a lot being so serious about the job and everything but to his credit he tried to look after everyone and he never let his friends down. She was starting to like Zoe less all the time, sister or no sister.

"I'm sorry team, but I've been given another assignment to oversee with Zoe," said Frank, adjusting his tie nervously. "I'm sorry you had problems, but you obviously dealt with them well. Perhaps you could start analysing the information you collected," he suggested before turning back to the computer screen with Zoe.

Tom turned to Aneisha and Keri and shrugged angrily. He carried Dan's bag over to his computer terminal and started pulling Dan's equipment out. He glanced up as Keri and Aneisha slumped into chairs nearby. "You guys look really tired. Why don't you go home," he suggested kindly. "Get some rest yourselves," he added.

Keri looked at her watch and yawned. "Yeah, I might just do that. School's finished and I'm whacked," she said.

Aneisha yawned and agreed. "Stop yawning !" she complained. "You're making me yawn too."

Tom yawned. "OK, you two really need to go now," he said. "I'm getting tired just looking at you yawning."

"Stop talking about yawning !" groaned Aneisha. She pulled her Spy Pod and other spy gear out of her bag and dumped it on the table next to Tom. Keri did the same. "I'm going," Aneisha said, stifling another yawn. She and Keri left in the lift.

"Where are Keri and Aneisha ?" asked Frank half an hour later.

"Like you care !" muttered Tom to himself. "They went home," he said out loud.

"Oh !" said Frank, sounding put out. "Well, they could have asked first," he complained.

"Yeah, and you could have been paying attention," muttered Tom to himself again. "I'm working on the data they collected," he said loudly. "Will you want a report ?" he asked pointedly.

"Yes, of course !" said Frank. He wondered what was getting into the team. Everyone seemed to be getting very snappy all of a sudden.

Frank turned back to the screen he was examining with Zoe and spoke to her. "The remaining clones have all been located now. We need to decide which are most at risk and should be contacted first," he said.

"What about the youngest ones ?" asked Zoe.

"Well, they're not old enough for a mind transfer yet, so they are actually least at risk," said Frank. "It's probably the older ones who are most at risk," he suggested.

"Alright then," agreed Zoe. "Let's get on with it," she said.

Tom watched them both deep in discussion and huffed to himself. It looked like he was on his own with this one !"


	7. Chapter 7

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Making your own plans.**

"_Well, they're not old enough for a mind transfer yet, so they are actually least at risk," said Frank. "It's probably the older ones who are most at risk," he suggested._

"_Alright then," agreed Zoe. "Let's get on with it," she said._

_Tom watched them both deep in discussion and huffed to himself. It looked like he was on his own with this one !"_

The next day was a school day. Tom spent every spare minute outside lessons going through the information that the others had collected. He spent all of lunch break in the base. Aneisha brought him some food from the canteen to keep him going. "Have you seen Frank or Zoe today ?" she asked him.

"No, not a sign of them," said Tom.

"Do you think we'll get to see Dan today ?" she asked.

"I'll organise something," Tom promised her. "I want to talk to him as well," he said. "Hopefully, if I manage to get through all this data, we can have a debrief together," he suggested.

"Shouldn't we do that with Frank ?" asked Aneisha cautiously.

"Well, if he turns up, we will," said Tom with a determined glint in his eye.

At the end of the school day, the three agents met up in the base. "Still no Frank," said Keri, looking round for their handler. "What shall we do ?" she asked.

Tom picked up his laptop and some other bits and pieces. "Let's go to the hospital and talk to Dan. I've got some results and I want to discuss them with you three. I've arranged a car to take us," he said.

"Do you have authorisation for that ?" asked Keri in wonder.

"Not exactly," said Tom evasively.

"Tom, what did you do exactly ?" asked Aneisha, looking worried.

"I used Frank's authorisation," said Tom. "I'm sure he would have used it if he'd been here," he said pointedly.

"I'm with him," said Keri, pointing to Tom with her thumb. Aneisha grinned.

They arrived at the MI9 medical unit half an hour later and asked to see Dan. Nobody seemed surprised to see them this time and they were shown straight through. Dan was sitting in his bed looking bored. He cheered up when he saw the others.

"I thought you would be up by now," said Tom in surprise.

"So did I," said Dan in frustration. "I got up this morning and fell over, so they won't let me get up again. I can't even go to the toilet !" he moaned.

"How's your head ?" asked Aneisha.

Dan sighed. "Still hurts," he admitted finally.

"Knee ?" asked Keri.

Dan shrugged. "Swelling's going down," he said. "Have you found anything out yet ?" he asked.

"Oh yes we have," said Tom looking very pleased with himself. "The data-meister has worked his magic once again," he said, putting his laptop down on Dan's bed so that he could see the screen. The others crowded round the bed so that they could also see.

Tom got ready to show off. "The documents you found were about the development and testing of a chemical formula which renders people susceptible to suggestion," he said.

"It makes people do whatever they're told ?" asked Keri, raising her eyebrows.

"Er, yes. I said that didn't I ?" asked Tom. He had been thrown by the interruption. "Right, where was I ? Oh yeah. Part of this formula doesn't actually have a chemical signature because it has been derived from a sub-tropical species of Bella Donna," he explained.

"Tom ?" asked Aneisha in desperation.

"Erm, well they get some of it from a plant usually called Deadly Nightshade," said Tom.

"Did you say 'Deadly' ?" asked Dan, frowning.

"Yep. Obviously it depends on how much," said Tom. "That's probably why they've been doing so many tests. Kind of important to get the quantities right," he said. "Otherwise the subjects are not so much susceptible as dead."

"And those plants we saw in the courtyard ?" asked Dan.

"They were probably the Bella Donna," said Tom in agreement.

"Do MI9 need to destroy them all then ?" asked Keri.

"No need," said Tom. "It looks like KORPS did it for us. They set the whole complex on fire and the whole building has been levelled. The plants in the courtyard were incinerated," he explained.

"So there's no problem then," said Keri cheerily. "Job done !"

"By KORPS ?" asked Aneisha in disbelief.

"Why would KORPS do that ?" asked Dan suspiciously. "They must have a reason. They would want a formula like that. Maybe they didn't want anyone else getting hold of it, or being able to develop an antidote," he suggested. "I don't think this is over yet."

"I think you're right," agreed Tom.

"What does Frank think ?" asked Dan.

The other three looked at one another. "Wish we knew," said Aneisha finally. Dan looked at them all questioningly.

"He's just disappeared off the face of the earth, and so has Zoe," said Tom. "I had to do everything on my own. I even had to book our taxi ride to get here," he complained.

"What are they doing ?" asked Dan.

"I think they're looking for more of Zoe's clones," said Keri. She noticed a faint hurt look flit across Dan's face, but he didn't say anything.

"I guess we're on our own then," Dan said quietly. "We need to find out if KORPS have that formula. They could cause havoc with it. For a change !" he added ironically. "We need to get after them," he said.

"Er, Dan, aren't you forgetting something ?" asked Tom.

"What ?" asked Dan.

Tom pointed at Dan's leg. "Well, there's that for a start. Then there's the fact that you can't even get out of bed at the moment. You need to get better first mate, then you can start helping," said Tom. "Come on," he said to the others. "We'd better let Dan get some rest. We need to get started," he said. He and Aneisha got up and walked away from Dan's bed.

Keri glanced at Dan and saw the hurt expression on his face. "It's alright Dan. I'm sure you'll be out by tomorrow. We need you too !" said Keri quietly. She reached over the side of the bed and gave Dan a hug. He pulled her close for a second or two and she felt his cheek against hers. Finally he let her go.

"Thanks," he whispered, looking down at the bed sheets.

"Any time," said Keri gently. She smiled at him and followed the others out of the room. The door closed behind her and then suddenly burst open again, her head appearing in mid-air. "In any case, we need someone to stop Tom's ego exploding !" she cackled before disappearing again. Dan laughed out loud.


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? What serum ?

"_Thanks," Dan whispered, looking down at the bed sheets._

"_Any time," said Keri gently. She smiled at him and followed the others out of the room. The door closed behind her and then suddenly burst open again, her head appearing in mid-air. "In any case, we need someone to stop Tom's ego exploding !" she cackled before disappearing again. Dan laughed out loud._

The next day Keri was walking in the school gates with Aneisha when she heard a shout behind them. They both looked round to see Dan waving to them from the passenger seat of his Mum's car. He climbed out and clumsily pulled a pair of crutches off the back seat before slinging his school bag over his shoulder. They watched him speaking to his Mum before she waved and drove off. He swung himself over to the girls using the crutches.

"You feeling better then ?" asked Aneisha, looking a bit doubtful.

"Yep, fine," said Dan. The two girls looked at him accusingly. "Mostly fine," Dan added reluctantly. Still they said nothing. "Okay, Okay, good enough alright ?" he said defensively. "I'm not supposed to put any weight on my knee yet, so I won't be doing any parkour."

"Hey Danny boy !" called out Tom walking in behind Dan. "You're back !" he said with a grin. "Well, mostly," he added, looking at Dan's suspended leg dubiously.

"Yeah. There's a ticking time bomb I have to deal with," said Dan with a grin. This made Keri laugh loudly. Tom and Aneisha looked confused.

As they walked slowly into school together Aneisha leaned in to whisper in Keri's ear, "What did he mean about a ticking time bomb ?" she asked.

Tom turned around curiously. "Tell ya later," Keri drawled with a grin.

The day dragged on and the team were assuming they would get a call from Frank, but none came. Dan had a headache by lunchtime and he was tired of dragging his bad knee around. His hands were sore from using the crutches and he was feeling a bit sorry for himself. He sneaked a painkiller at lunchtime, thinking that none of the others would see. He was wrong. After all, he did work with spies.

"So, you're all fine now are you ?" asked Keri accusingly.

Dan realised that everyone was staring at him. He sighed tiredly. "No, obviously not, but I'm not giving up so don't you even suggest it !" he said defiantly.

"We know there's no point Dan," said Aneisha gently.

Tom leaned in conspiratorially and said, "I think we should go down to base and decide what to do about this serum threat."

"We don't really know if there is a threat," Dan reminded him.

"It exists, so it's a threat isn't it ?" asked Tom.

"Only if we know who is planning to use it," said Dan. "We are assuming KORPS have it, but we don't know that for sure," he reminded Tom.

Tom stared at Dan in disbelief. "Since when did you get all responsible about confirming threats ?" he demanded.

"Since Frank did his disappearing act," said Dan. "We can't risk the team's safety without knowing that there is a genuine threat. Otherwise we could just be getting into danger trying to find something that doesn't actually exist."

"And you've got a gammy leg so you can't go !" complained Tom.

Dan smiled wryly. "And I've got a gammy leg Tom. That doesn't change the situation though does it ?" he asked. Reluctantly, Tom had to agree. It was hard to back down when he was all fired up, but he had to admit that Dan was right. "Tom, is there a way you can find out what that serum was called ?" asked Dan. "Perhaps we could get Stella to find out if KORPS have been communicating about it in the last few days," he suggested.

Tom snapped his fingers. "Yes ! I think I know what it's called. It was on some of the documents you scanned. Right ! Oh, let's get down to the base. I can't think when there's food around," he said.

"Apart from biscuits," Keri reminded him.

"Well obviously !" said Tom. "Biscuits are brain food," he added.

Tom and Aneisha arrived in the base first and Tom started searching for the information he wanted. "What happened to Dan and Keri ?" Tom asked Aneisha, looking round while his computer ran a search for a file.

"They're on their way," said Aneisha patiently. "Dan can't move very quickly at the moment remember ?" she said. At this point the lift doors opened and Dan and Keri walked into the room. Tom's computer binged.

"That's it," said Tom. "They called it D3DL1," he told the others.

"They called it DEADLY ?" asked Keri. "Boy, these people lack imagination," she complained.

"I guess their obsession with world domination doesn't leave a lot of time for coming up with snappy titles," said Dan with a sigh. He sank gratefully in to one of the chairs. He would kill for the chance to get his knee propped up somewhere. He looked around for a spare chair that he could stick under his leg.

"I could do better than DEADLY !" objected Keri. "They could have called it, erm, well, Obsession or Hypnotise or something like that," she added.

"It's not a perfume Keri," said Aneisha in amusement.

Tom froze with his fingers in mid typing mode. "You know, actually, that's not a bad idea," he said.

"You are kidding aren't you ?" asked Dan. "We're going to rename a potentially lethal mind control serum ?"

"No, not that !" said Tom. "What I meant was, a perfume spray would be a good way of administering the serum."

Dan nodded thoughtfully. "Fine. Hadn't we better try to find it first ?" he asked. "Find out if KORPS actually have it ?" he added.

"Oh, yeah. I was going to ask Stella about it wasn't I ?" said Tom. He pulled out his phone and walked off across the room while he made his call to Stella. He had no real need to hide his conversation from the others, but it was what Frank always did, and Tom copied him without really thinking about it.

"Where's he going ?" asked Keri, watching Tom's retreating back.

"I think he's turning into Frank," said Aneisha.

Dan pointed to a spare chair near to one of Frank's work benches. "Neish, would you mind swinging that chair over to me please ?" he asked her. Aneisha got up and dragged the wheelie chair over to Dan. "Thanks," he said, and hoisted his sore leg up on to the other chair. "Aw, that is so much better !" he sighed gratefully, leaning back in his chair.

"You know you shouldn't be here don't you ?" said Aneisha quietly.

"Yes, I know, Dan admitted. "Keri was worried that Tom's ego might explode," said Dan.

Aneisha looked at him in astonishment and then burst out laughing. "Oh that's what it was all about !" she said giggling.

"What all what was about ?" asked Tom curiously as he came back to them. "Stella thinks there have been some references do D3DL1 and she's going to get back to us," he reported. "You can go back to class if you want. I think I'm on top of this one," he declared confidently.

"Tick, tock, tick, tock," muttered Keri.

Dan and Aneisha fell about laughing and Tom looked on in bafflement.

"Seriously guys, I'm getting worried about you !" Tom complained.

**Thankyou to everyone who had taken time to review. Always great to read.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Private investigations and help from a friend.

"_What all what was about ?" asked Tom curiously as he came back to them. "Stella thinks there have been some references do D3DL1 and she's going to get back to us," he reported. "You can go back to class if you want. I think I'm on top of this one," he declared confidently._

"_Tick, tock, tick, tock," muttered Keri._

_Dan and Aneisha fell about laughing and Tom looked on in bafflement._

"_Seriously guys, I'm getting worried about you !" Tom complained._

At the end of the school day, Dan hauled himself out of school and sat on the wall outside waiting for his Mum to pick him up. He was gazing into the distance when he felt someone sitting down beside him. Catching a glint of red hair in the corner of his eye he turned with a smile, expecting to see Zoe. It was Keri. His smile froze and he quickly tried to wipe the disappointment off his face. "Oh, hi Keri," he said. "How's things ?" he asked lamely.

Keri looked at him shrewdly. "Who did you think I was ?" she asked him. "Another red head by any chance ?" she asked.

"I am really sorry Keri," said Dan, looking down. "I didn't mean .."

"It's Okay," said Keri quietly. "I'm not mad at you," she assured him. "You're still upset about Zoe aren't you ?" she asked him.

Dan sighed. "I think I just fell in love with Zoe and she didn't fall in love with me," he explained. "It was my mistake. I expected too much," he added.

"Well then, you just need to get her to fall in love with you don't you," said Keri with a smile.

"That's kind of tricky when she's never around," pointed out Dan.

"I know, but she should be back soon. You need a plan," said Keri.

"I'm open to suggestions," said Dan dryly.

"That's good, because I have got one," said Keri triumphantly. Dan looked at her in trepidation.

"It doesn't involve dressing up does it ?" he asked suspiciously.

"What ? No !" said Keri. "I think you need to make Zoe jealous. Make her realise what's she's missing. Because you're always there for her, she's taking you for granted," she explained.

"How am I going to make her jealous ?" asked Dan. "I'd have to pretend to be with someone else and that wouldn't be fair on them would it ?" he asked.

"Well I don't mind," said Keri.

"What don't you mind ?" asked Dan, bewildered.

Keri sighed. She was going to have to spell it out for him. "Pretend to go out with me. I know it's only pretend so I won't get hurt. It'll make her really jealous and I'm sure she'll fall for you properly," said Keri enthusiastically. Dan thought about this. Keri could practically hear his brain working inside his head.

"That's not a bad idea," said Dan finally.

"What's not a bad idea ?" asked Aneisha, joining them on the wall.

Before Dan could stop her, Keri turned to Aneisha and whispered, "I've said that Dan should pretend to be going out with me so that Zoe will get jealous and fall for him properly," she said.

"That's not a bad idea," agreed Aneisha.

"What's not a bad idea ?" asked Tom, arriving behind Aneisha.

Dan rolled his eyes and stared heavenwards. "Hey, share it with everybody why don't we !" he complained.

Keri explained her plan again to Tom. Tom nodded. "That should work," he agreed. "Go for it Dan. What could go wrong ?" he asked cheerfully.

Dan could think of quite a few things that could go wrong, but he couldn't think of anything better to try. "Okay, let's do it then," he agreed. Tom patted him on the back and everyone stood when Dan's Mum then arrived in the car. They all waved Dan off and headed off up the road together.

" Are you really Okay with that ?" Aneisha asked Keri.

"Yes, it's fine. It's not like I fancy him or anything," said Keri cheerfully.

"Yeah, we'll help you keep your cover, won't we Aneisha ?" Tom asked her. Aneisha nodded.

"Game on !" said Keri.

The next day the team arrived at school as before. Dan was still using crutches, but was moving around more quickly. "It's not so bad once you get the hang of it," he puffed as he swung his way into their form room. Zoe was already sitting at one of the desks. She smiled at them all.

"Well, you take it easy today alright ?" said Keri caringly, giving Dan a big hug.

"Wuh huh ?" mumbled Dan in confusion. Then Keri stared at him hard. "Oh, yeah, thanks Keri," said Dan, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek. He instantly blushed bright red in embarrassment and tangled his crutches up with her schoolbag and his. It took them a few seconds to untangle themselves by which time the whole class and Mr. Flatley were watching with interest.

"I think you need some lessons on driving those crutches Daniel," joked Mr. Flatley lamely.

While Mr. Flatley searched for his register, Tom pretended to warm his hands on Dan's crimson face. Dan dropped his crutches on the floor followed by a notebook from his bag. Zoe had turned round and was watching him with interest. "Are you alright Dan ?" asked Zoe. "You're really red," she commented before picking up his notebook and handing it to him. Dan thanked her and tried to mentally shrink into a tiny hole somewhere in the floor.

The day dragged. At lunchtime, Zoe's pencil flashed and she leapt up from the dinner table and disappeared from the room. "Frank must be in !" hissed Tom. "I wonder if Stella will report to him instead of me. I need to get down there. Let's go !" he said, leaping up himself and taking his empty tray away.

"Actually, I would like to know what Zoe and Frank are doing," said Aneisha. "Are you finished ?" she asked Keri and Dan. Dan stuffed in his last mouthful and nodded. They walked together to the janitor's cupboard. Tom had already disappeared from sight.

In the base, Tom was standing talking with Frank and Zoe. "Ah team, I wasn't expecting you today," said Frank, looking flustered.

"What are you doing at the moment Frank ?" asked Aneisha.

Frank glanced at Zoe and she nodded reluctantly. "I'm helping Zoe and other MI9 agents locate and arrange protection for the other UK-based clones," Frank told them. "It was felt that the rest of the team was too close to the issue to be involved. Also the clones are geographically dispersed and it would involve too much travelling," he explained.

"Not for Zoe though," said Aneisha.

Frank put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Well, Zoe was given leave of absence last year to complete this assignment," explained Frank. "You're being rested for a few days until your next assignment comes up," he told them.

Dan, Tom, Keri and Aneisha looked at one another then Frank. "Right, well we'll just get on with what we were doing then," said Tom.

"Yes, good. You do that," said Frank, distracted by his phone ringing. He walked off to the side of the room to take the call. Zoe followed him.

"Come on. I'm going to ring Stella and ask if they found out anything about D3DL1," he muttered. The others walked across to the opposite side of the base with him.

Tom spoke on his phone for a minute or two. He closed the call and turned to the others. "Bingo !" he said with a grin. "KORPS communications about D3DL1 have been intercepted," he told them. "Stella's going to send me some intel. I told her to send it straight to me," he added, glancing across the room to where Frank and Zoe were talking.

"Mission on," said Dan.

"Roger that !" said Keri triumphantly. Dan rolled his eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Sneaky spying.

_Tom spoke on his phone for a minute or two. He closed the call and turned to the others. "Bingo !" he said with a grin. "KORPS communications about D3DL1 have been intercepted," he told them. "Stella's going to send me some intel. I told her to send it straight to me," he added, glancing across the room to where Frank and Zoe were talking._

"_Mission on," said Dan._

"_Roger that !" said Keri triumphantly. Dan rolled his eyes._

"Okay," said Aneisha, smiling at Dan's reaction to Keri, "We're going to have to do some sneaky spying."

"Isn't that kind of the definition of spying ?" asked Tom hesitantly.

"I don't know," said Dan, settling back in his chair. "The way Keri does it you wouldn't think so !"

"Oi you !" complained Keri, punching Dan on the shoulder.

Dan laughed and rubbed his shoulder. "Easy on the injuries if you don't mind !" he said. "I can't afford to add to the collection."

"Yeah, that's a point Dan. I don't know what you're going to be able to do," said Tom. "I mean, it's not like you can work the computer and you can't run, so, I dunno really," he tailed off.

Dan's face stiffened. Keri reached out a hand and touched his arm. "There's bound to be something that Dan can do. We just haven't come across it yet. Let's get a plan of action together and then we'll know what we have to do before we write anyone off the team," she declared.

"Okay, that's a fair point," agreed Tom. Dan glanced gratefully at Keri who gave him a small smile. "Great, the intel has arrived," said Tom, turning to his computer. "Wow, there's loads of it. I'm not going to be able to get through it all," he said.

"Well dish it out between us," suggested Aneisha. "Load it on to our Spy Pods and we can spend the afternoon going through it."

"Yeah, I'm spending the PE session in the library, so that gives me plenty of time to read," said Dan.

"What ? Oh not PE !" moaned Tom. "I hate PE !"

"Yup, in your condition, you might not be able to do very much," said Dan, seeing an opportunity to get his own back on Tom. "I don't know what you're going to be able to do," he said, sighing sympathetically.

"Well, not a lot as usual !" said Tom grumpily before looking up and smiling. "Okay, busted !" he said. "I won't mention your leg again Okay ? Truce ?" he asked.

Dan smiled. "Truce. Come on, dish out this intel and we can all get busy. I need at least five minutes to get back to class. My knee's killing me."

Later that afternoon, Dan was sitting in the library, 'revising' for a test, as far as the librarian was concerned. Tom had lent him a laptop to use because Dan had the most time to read and it would be easier on the laptop. Dan took notes as he went through the various communications which had been intercepted. There were emails, phone calls and radio messages. There were also a few newspaper adverts which surprised him. At first glance they appeared insignificant, but if they were read in conjunction with the other material they took on a much more sinister appearance.

The adverts concerned a stage hypnotist called Lorenzo. He was recruiting volunteers to be hypnotised during his shows. Dan thought it was odd that the man would make it obvious he was planting people in the audience who would be easy to hypnotise. Clearly someone else in MI9 thought so too. Briefly he wondered who had collected all of this stuff. They had met with a member of the intelligence gathering arm of MI9 when they were fighting KORTEX. He'd seemed quite an eccentric sort of guy to Dan, but people like him were constantly looking for information like this which looked innocent, but possibly wasn't. Dan felt a bit more respect for those people now. He wondered what Lorenzo was up to.

After school the team met up again in the base. Dan had gone through all of his intel, but the others had struggled with theirs. Tom in particular was still hot and bothered after his PE session. "God, that PE teacher really has it in for me !" he complained. "He had me run round the football pitch three times. Three times !" he said bitterly. "He said I needed to get fitter," he added.

Dan pressed his lips together. "Well, I don't want to be the bearer of bad news Tom, but if I can't do any running, you might have to do it instead," he said.

"Aw no !" squeaked Tom. "Okay, what we need here is a mission that does not involve any running. Got that ?" he asked the others.

"We'll see what we can do Tom," said Keri, barely able to contain her laughter.

Between them they researched the next appearance of Lorenzo the stage hypnotist which luckily was going to be in the city centre. "This is a bit of a long shot guys," said Tom. "We don't really know what we're looking for," he warned them.

"At least we're not expecting any trouble," said Aneisha. "We can just turn up and see what happens. Nothing might happen," she said with a shrug.

"We won't have any backup standing by," said Dan. "It could be risky. Stella will probably kill us if she finds out," he added.

"I don't see why we can't have a night out watching a stage show," said Keri. "If we get tickets, then it's up to us how we spend our spare time," she said, looking particularly angelic and innocent.

"Yeah, if it weren't for our request for intel on the guy, there would be no way of tracking our interest whatsoever !" agreed Dan sarcastically.

"What, are you backing out now ?" asked Keri accusingly.

"No !" said Dan defensively. "What I'm saying is, if anything does kick off, we're stuffed," he said quietly. "We only have each other."

There was a moment's silence and the mood dropped noticeably.

"Okay. Point taken," said Keri quietly.

"I think you guys are going to need some serious gadgets," said Tom.

"Don't you mean 'we' ?" asked Keri.

Tom looked nervous. "Well, erm, I think I'm better on comms really," he said evasively. "If you're only going to be sitting in a theatre, then there's no reason why Dan can't go," he suggested hopefully.

The others looked at one another. Dan shrugged. "Well, if you guys don't mind having me along, I'm cool with it," he said. "Just don't expect me to do any somersaults," he added.

Later the next day, Dan, Keri and Aneisha sat in a taxi taking them to the hypnotist show. Tom had obtained tickets for them. Keri leaned over to Dan who was sitting next to her in the back seat. "What did Tom do to your crutches ?" she asked quietly.

Dan leaned over to whisper in her ear. "He fitted a stun grenade into the right hand crutch," he explained. "I pull a trigger on the handle to fire it out of the end. It's ace !"

Keri looked at the two crutches leaning against the door frame. "Which one is the right hand crutch ?" she asked curiously.

Dan looked at the crutches and his face fell. "Damn ! It's one of those two," he said. "I'll work it out," he said finally.

Neither of them noticed Aneisha watching them in the rear view mirror, whispering to one another. She wondered if Zoe was the one who was going to be disappointed.

**Thanks for the reviews guys. It's always great to know that people are reading.**


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Under the influence of KORPS.

_Keri looked at the two crutches leaning against the door frame. "Which one is the right hand crutch ?" she asked curiously._

_Dan looked at the crutches and his face fell. "Damn ! It's one of those two," he said. "I'll work it out," he said finally._

_Neither of them noticed Aneisha watching them in the rear view mirror, whispering to one another. She wondered if Zoe was the one who was going to be disappointed._

They got out of the taxi and walked slowly through the crowds gathered outside the theatre. Dan was struggling to make his way through the groups of people standing around talking. He tried to work out the relative weight of his crutches. Surely the one with the grenade launcher would be heavier. He jiggled the two crutches about in his hands. It was no good, he still couldn't tell which one it was. He would have to try them both.

Finally they made it up the steps and into the theatre. "Is it Okay with you guys if I just go straight to the seat ?" asked Dan. "I'm getting a bit tired," he explained. He had found his Mum difficult to persuade that he was well enough to come to the concert. In the end he had had to convince her that he was feeling better than he actually was. His knee was throbbing.

"Sure, I'll come too," said Keri.

"I'm going to have a look round," said Aneisha. "I'll see if I can get backstage," she added.

"Okay, but be careful," warned Dan. "Don't forget we're on our own here."

Dan and Keri shuffled through the crowds and showed their tickets at the door to the auditorium. They had seats at the end of a row near the front. "Tom did well getting these tickets," commented Dan. "This place looks packed out."

"Someone cancelled," said Tom. "They got a mystery invitation to go somewhere else," he explained.

Dan smiled. "Nice one Tom," he said. There was no getting away from it, the kid had brains.

"So Neish, how's it going ?" Tom asked softly.

"Hm ? Just looking to see if I can get backstage," whispered Aneisha.

"Oh hi !" said Aneisha brightly to someone. "I was hoping that the great Lorenzo would consider signing my programme for me ?" she asked. "He's such a star !" she gushed. "It wouldn't take a moment," she coaxed.

"The act is busy getting ready," said a deep voice. "Nobody backstage. Naff off !"

"Oh well, you tried Aneisha," said Tom's voice in their ears. "What's it like back there ?" he asked.

"Oh you know, the usual," said Aneisha. "All red plush velvet with moth holes in it."

"Sounds strangely attractive when you put it that way," said Tom dreamily.

Dan and Keri looked at one another and pulled faces.

"It's a pity I can't be there with you," said Tom.

Keri was now making sick motions, putting her finger in her mouth. Dan was laughing silently.

"I've always fancied being on the stage," burbled Tom, apparently oblivious to the others listening in. "I bet you'd be great !" he added.

"Oh, I don't know. I like acting, but I've never really worked in front of an audience," said Aneisha.

"Oh, but you work in front of an audience every time !" gushed Tom.

"Er, guys, seriously could you please stop making out over the comms ?" asked Dan. "We're going to have to get a bucket down here," he complained.

"We're just having a chat !" Tom protested.

"Yeah, not the sort of chat you have when you know that Frank is listening in though !" pointed out Dan. "Come on guys, we need to concentrate. Have you seen anything interesting Aneisha ?" asked Dan, trying to get the others back on track.

"No, sorry. I can't get anywhere backstage. The security is too tight and I don't have any clothes that would bag me a backstage pass either," she reported.

"Don't worry. We don't want to get in too deep anyway," said Dan. "Why don't you join me and Keri," he suggested.

Aneisha joined Dan and Keri along with the main rush of the audience taking their seats just before the lights dimmed. There was a sudden hum of excited conversation before some dreamy music started to play and the curtains slowly opened. The audience went quiet in anticipation. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I give you, Lorenzo !" called out a deep voice. A short chubby man walked out on to the stage. He was wearing a dark suit and a tie.

Lorenzo raised his arms and spoke. "Ladies and Gentlemen, prepare to be amazed ! Tonight we will take you into the mind," he said, placing a finger on either side of his forehead. "We are going to reach deep into the mind. We are going to find powers you didn't know you had," he said, smiling in a mysterious way. He stepped down off the stage and walked up between the rows of seats. Suddenly her reached out and pointed to a woman on the end of a row. "My dear, why don't you join me on stage !" he murmured. He continued, pointing to different people spaced out through the audience. As he walked back to the stage he stopped and looked curiously at Aneisha, Dan and Keri. "You !" he said, pointing at Keri. Keri looked at the others. Dan shrugged and she got up and walked up on to the stage with the other people.

"Tom, those people who cancelled, do you know who they were ?" Dan whispered into his mic.

"Nothing interesting that I noticed," said Tom. "Why ?"

"Keri's been picked to go up on stage," whispered Dan.

"Oh, OK. I'll hack into the stage sound system," said Tom. "I'll be able to listen in too."

The people on stage were each given a chair and Lorenzo started to walk up and down, talking to them. "You are feeling tired and sleepy," he said in a monotone voice. "You are relaxing and dreaming that you are walking along a beautiful sandy beach with the person of your dreams," he continued. Then he walked along the row of chairs, holding his hand out over each person's head. "You are going into a deep sleep," he said. As his hand passed over each person, their eyes glazed over and their heads nodded down.

Aneisha slipped into the seat next to Dan. She whispered into her mic. "Do you think Keri might be hypnotised into saying anything about us ?" she asked worriedly.

"Good question," admitted Dan. "I hadn't thought of that. Let's see what happens. If things get dodgy, we might have to create a diversion," he murmured.

Lorenzo worked his way along the row of people on stage. Dan felt more and more tense until the man finally reached Keri. "Your name ?" he asked.

"Keri," said Keri.

"What is your favourite colour Keri ?" asked Lorenzo.

"Blue," said Keri.

"Keri, you are wearing the most beautiful blue ballgown. It is light as a feather and flows as you move. It makes you want to dance," instructed Lorenzo.

Keri jumped to her feet and twirled around on the stage in her imaginary dress. Dan couldn't help admiring the way she moved. She was a natural dancer, light on her feet and her face was lit up with a smile. She really must love that dress !

"Do you have any brothers or sisters Keri ?" asked Lorenzo.

"Uh oh !" murmured Dan. Aneisha took a sharp intake of breath.

"I have sisters," said Keri dreamily.

"How many sisters do you have Keri ?" asked Lorenzo.

"I have 87 sisters," said Keri. "They all look like me," she added.


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Fighting with one hand tied behind your back.

"_Do you have any brothers or sisters Keri ?" asked Lorenzo._

"_Uh oh !" murmured Dan. Aneisha took a sharp intake of breath._

"_I have sisters," said Keri dreamily._

"_How many sisters do you have Keri ?" asked Lorenzo._

"_I have 87 sisters," said Keri. "They all look like me," she added._

Lorenzo stared at Keri in astonishment. "87 ?" he said laughing. "I think I miss-heard you Keri," he said.

"No, 87," said Keri. "KORPS made us," she said simply.

"Oh no !" whispered Dan. Lorenzo was staring at Keri, frowning. Lorenzo touched his ear, as if listening to something. "This is rubbish !" shouted Dan, standing up and grabbing his crutches. "You're just making these people say rubbish !" he complained loudly. "Come on Keri, we're going !" he called out. He pulled his crutches under his arms and hauled himself slowly down the aisle towards the stage. He was regretting ever bringing the team on this mission.

"Security !" shouted Lorenzo. "Come with me young lady. We'll take care of you," said Lorenzo, taking Keri's arm.

Dan watched in horror as the stage hypnotist started to lead a compliant Keri towards the curtains at the back of the stage. This mission was going into meltdown. Frank would kill them. What was he thinking ? It wasn't what Frank thought that mattered. Keri was getting into serious trouble ! He speeded up into a run on his crutches, ignoring the complaints from his sore leg.

"I thought you couldn't run !" he heard Aneisha's voice from beside him. She was running alongside and smiled at him.

"Not … exactly …. what you'd …. call …. running !" he panted, throwing his crutches forward another step.

"Oi ! You !" shouted a voice behind them. Three large security guards in black were running down the aisle towards them. They were very close.

"Get Keri !" hissed Dan. "You're quicker than me."

Aneisha ran up the steps to the stage and dashed for the disappearing figure of Keri as she was led through the curtains at the back. Dan turned to face the security men. He lifted his right crutch and pulled the handle. Nothing happened. Damn ! Desperately he lifted the other crutch and squeezed the handle. There was an almighty bang and something shot out of the end of the crutch towards the security men. With no support holding him up, Dan was thrown backwards, hitting the floor hard. There were yells, screams and shouts around him and he could smell smoke. Slightly dazed he looked up to see a confusion of people, smoke and bodies. People were running for the exits. More security people were coming in from the doors at the back of the auditorium. They were struggling to get through the crowds of people rushing towards the exits. "Tom ! We're going to need some help," said Dan hoarsely.

Dan struggled to his feet, picked up his crutches and ignoring his screaming knee, hauled himself up the steps to the stage. The hypnotised people on stage were starting to come to, wandering around in a confused way. One man stared at Dan as if he thought he ought to know him, but couldn't remember. Dan shook his head and swung past them all. He could hear shouting from the other side of the curtain. He pulled the curtain and stopped in his tracks. "Keri ?" he asked.

Keri was standing looking a little dazed and puzzled. Two large men in dark clothes were holding her arms. Aneisha was struggling in the hands of a man and woman. Lorenzo spun round and looked shocked to see Dan.

"Let them go !" ordered Dan.

"Really ? Or what ?" asked Lorenzo in a smarmy voice. He clicked his fingers and the two men holding Keri let her go and went for Dan.

"Oh nooooo !" groaned Dan. He lifted a crutch and squeezed the handle. Nothing happened. "Oh what ?" complained Dan. "Not again !" he moaned. In a panic he lifted the other crutch up. One of the guards grabbed the end of the crutch and smiled nastily, pulling Dan towards him. Dan staggered and fell, but grabbed the crutch handle in the process. There was an almighty bang and once again, Dan was thrown to the floor, this time winding him in the process. "Ooof !" he grunted as he hit the floor. The jolt shot through his knee and he folded up in pain, unable to make any sound because all the breath had been knocked out of him.

"I'm guessing things aren't going too well," came Tom's soft voice over the comms link.

"Who said that ?" asked Keri, looking all around her and sounding confused.

Dan couldn't even wheeze a reply. He looked up through the tears in his eyes to see Aneisha finishing off the last guard who was holding her arm. "Keri, we need to leave !" said Aneisha sharply.

"Oh, I don't think so," said Lorenzo, raising his arm.

"You're going to stop us ?" asked Aneisha in disbelief. "You and whose army ?" she asked, laughing.

Dan watched in horror as a faint mist spilled from Lorenzo's sleeve into Aneisha's face. Her expression changed so that she looked dreamy and dazed. "You will do as I say," ordered Lorenzo softly, but firmly.

"I will do as you say," agreed Aneisha.

"Aneisha ! No !" shouted Dan with his first gasp of breath. He struggled to get to his feet, pulling his crutches towards him. He had made it to a sitting position when he felt the world twisting and turning around him, making him feel dizzy. Someone spoke to him from a great distance. "I will do as you say," said Dan quietly.

"Dan ? Dan ! What are you saying ?" shouted a stranger's voice in Dan's ear. Who was that ? They sounded vaguely familiar, but he had no idea who they were. Someone more important was speaking. Dan had to obey this voice. It was important that he did what they told him to do.

"Guys ! Can you hear me ? Please answer !" begged Tom, sitting in the base on his own. He had never felt so alone. He wished Frank were here. Frank would know what to do. Desperately Tom looked around him for inspiration. Seeing his phone he knew there was only one option. He picked up his phone and dialled a number. "Stella ? Oh God Stella, everything's gone wrong ! I don't know what to do !" Tom almost cried into the phone.

Stella was sitting in her office because she was working late as usual. There were a number of evening missions ongoing and she liked to keep track of how they were progressing. She didn't have to do this, but she felt happier knowing she could arrange backup or change orders if necessary. The call from a frantic Tom came out of the blue. "Tom, slow down. Tell me where they are," she instructed him. Stella made a note of what Tom told her. "The theatre address Tom ?" she asked. This was not the time to get angry with the team for taking on a mission without permission. They were in too deep for that. She checked the address. "Tom we already have agents at that address. They were following up a lead on some KORPS intercepts," she said, remembering something. "Tom, didn't you have me pass you some information recently about KORPS intercepts ?" she asked. "I assumed you were working with Frank," she added, before running her hand through her hair. "Alright Tom, stay put. I'll get some backup organised," she promised him. He sounded like he was about to burst into tears. "Stay there !" she repeated, before closing the call.

Stella made some calls to various agents, getting backup sent to the concert hall in the hope of retrieving the missing agents. She suspected they were going to be too late. KORPS weren't going to hang around, assuming it was KORPS. Then she made the call she didn't want to make. "Frank ? I'm afraid you have a problem. You need to get back to base," said Stella. "Yes, and Zoe too. You've got work to do," she said. She listened to what Frank was saying. "Yes, well Zoe is going to have to help one of her sisters," said Stella wearily. "I think you're going to have to rescue Keri, and probably Aneisha and Dan too," she added. There was silence on the end of the phone, then a question. "I think I'll let Tom tell you when you get back to base," said Stella. "Now you'll have to excuse me. I have work to do here," she said.

Stella closed the call and stared at her phone. It had all being going so well. She sighed and half smiled to herself. Why did nothing ever go to plan ?


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Where are they ?

"_I think you're going to have to rescue Keri, and probably Aneisha and Dan too," she added. There was silence on the end of the phone, then a question. "I think I'll let Tom tell you when you get back to base," said Stella. "Now you'll have to excuse me. I have work to do here," she said. _

_Stella closed the call and stared at her phone. It had all being going so well. She sighed and half smiled to herself. Why did nothing ever go to plan ?_

Tom waited miserably at base. He'd lost Aneisha. He'd lost everyone. He should never have sent them all to the show. After what felt like forever, the lift came to life and the doors opened. An angry and worried looking Frank came in followed by Zoe.

"Tom, what the hell is going on ?" demanded Frank.

Tom took a deep breath and then explained as carefully as he could how they had used the MI9 intel to locate a possible link to D3DL1 at the hypnotist's stage show and how Dan, Aneisha and Keri had gone to the show. Then he explained as much as he had heard about what happened once Keri had been selected from the audience.

Frank looked incredulous. "What were you all thinking ?" he demanded. "You had no backup, no plan. Dan wasn't even on active duty. He was supposed to be resting !" he shouted.

"We thought they'd just be sitting down watching a show," said Tom plaintively. "There wasn't going to be any running," he added. "Oh this has been a nightmare !" he groaned.

Zoe took pity on Tom and came forward and hugged him. "We're here now Tom. We'll get them back, don't worry," she said gently. "Won't we Frank ?" she said, a lot less gently.

Frank was running his hands through his hair. "I was only gone for a minute," he continued.

"No you weren't. You've been gone for days !" hissed Tom, suddenly angry. "We would have told you about it, but you were too busy."

Frank and Zoe looked at him in shock, then looked at each other. "We have been on an assignment Tom," said Frank carefully, obviously shocked by Tom's complaint.

"Well so were we, and we didn't give up just because you wandered off," said Tom, now close to tears.

Frank finally relented. "All right, let's forget about how it happened. We need to concentrate on how to get them back," he said. Just as he finished speaking, Tom's phone rang. It was Stella. Tom transferred the call to the speaker.

"Tom, I'm afraid it's bad news on the others," said Stella. "As I mentioned, we had a couple of agents carrying out surveillance at the theatre, but bizarrely, one of them also got selected for hypnotism and they're only now coming round. They remember seeing Dan hobbling across the stage, but they were too confused at the time to understand what was going on. The remaining agent was unable to get through the crowds of panicking people to reach Keri. All three have disappeared from the building along with Lorenzo and his entourage. We're trying to trace them," she added.

"Stella, it's Frank," said Frank. "Do we know what happened ? How were they captured ?" he asked.

Stella sighed. "It looks as though Lorenzo may have used D3DL1 on the hypnotism candidates. One of our agents saw a mist coming from Lorenzo's sleeve. He appeared to hold his arm over each subject and they immediately became compliant. Keri was led away after she mentioned being created by KORPS. We think that Lorenzo must have some connection with KORPS," she explained.

Frank looked shell-shocked. Zoe looked worried. "We have to get them back Stella," said Zoe. "Keri is one of my sisters too," she said.

"Zoe, this is your team we're talking about," said Stella. "They are as much your family as all of your clones you know," she added.

"I know that," said Zoe. "It's been so long."

"You are going to help aren't you ?" asked Tom, looking shocked.

"Of course I am !" said Zoe. "I miss them too you know."

Tom couldn't help feeling that the Zoe in front of him now was a very different person to the one who had been part of their team. Somehow, she didn't feel as much like part of the team now. Still, he had to give her a chance before he wrote her off. "What are we going to do ?" asked Tom.

"You are going to go home and get some sleep," said Stella. "We are going to contact Dan and Aneisha's parents so that they don't contact the police and MI9 is going to get busy tracing their's and Keri's whereabouts," she said finally. "Tom, go home. We should have a plan by the morning," she ordered. Sadly, Tom collected his things and left the base.

"What about the genetic tracer ?" Zoe asked Frank. "We could find Keri," she explained.

"We can try," said Frank, "But there may be too many clones in the area." Never the less, Frank got the genetic tracer. Zoe hunted around and found one of Keri's hairs. She had obviously been brushing her hair in the bathroom. The tracer came up with two traces, within the city area. One was clearly Zoe and the other one was moving across town. "That must be her," said Frank. "Stella, I'll send you the data," promised Frank.

"Good work," said Stella. "They're moving quickly. I'll get the trace team on to it. Let's see where they're taking them," Stella muttered to herself.

Xxxxxoooooooxxxxx

Meanwhile, across town Keri found herself sitting in the back of a mini-van with blacked out windows. It felt like it was travelling very quickly, swerving round corners and accelerating out of turns. Her hands were handcuffed in front of her. She looked to the side and saw Dan. He was gazing into the distance and his expression was completely blank. In front of him was Aneisha. She had the same faraway expression on her face. "Dan ?" whispered Keri. He didn't even blink.

"Oh, awake are we ?" said a deep voice. Keri looked over her shoulder to see two very large men in black clothes. Their jackets seemed to be struggling to contain their shoulders and chests. She glanced down at the metal handcuffs and tugged at them. They weren't going to come off quickly. She wasn't going anywhere soon unless it was the place these guys were going. How had she ended up here ? She couldn't remember a thing. They'd been sitting in a theatre. That was it ! They'd gone to watch that hypnotist guy, Lorenzo. Oh ! She must have been hypnotised. It looked like Dan and Aneisha had got the same treatment. She wondered where they were going.

The van screeched to a halt and they were all hustled out of the van and into a building. It was dark and she couldn't see much of where they were. It seemed quite built up so she guessed they were still somewhere inside the city. After much pushing, shoving and general bad manners on the part of their guards, she was pushed into a chair in a room. Dan and Aneisha were pushed into chairs beside her. "Stay there !" ordered a short, chubby man in a dark suit. Dan and Aneisha seemed to freeze in position.

A horribly familiar woman walked into the room and sneered at the agents. "So, Lorenzo, you've been fishing, and what lovely big fish you've caught," drawled the Crime Minister.

"I should have known KORPS was behind this !" snorted Keri derisively.

"Oh, we were never behind this as you so charmingly say," crowed the Crime Minister. "We came across this and decided it could be put to, well, better use," she said smiling nastily. She turned to the short man, who was looking very smug beside her. "Have you interrogated them ?" she demanded.

The man looked confused. "Interrogated them ? What about ?" he asked.

"About MI9 you idiot !" snapped the Crime Minister. "While they're compliant. I want to know about MI9 !" she was now shouting.

The man looked shocked. "They're MI9 ?" he said. "But they're just teenagers," he said. "I thought you wanted the red headed girl," he stammered. He was now on the receiving end of a full-on glare from the Crime Ministers.

"Idiot !" she shouted. "I am surrounded by imbeciles !" she yelled. "Get the Interrogator !" she ordered. Keri tried to shrink in her chair. This was not going well.


	14. Chapter 14

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? There are more questions than answers.**

**(Before you ask, I do have a close relative with dyslexia and I know how hard it is for them. All I can say is that they're great at loads of other stuff, often stuff that I'm really rubbish at :)**

_The man looked shocked. "They're MI9 ?" he said. "But they're just teenagers," he said. "I thought you wanted the red headed girl," he stammered. He was now on the receiving end of a full-on glare from the Crime Ministers._

"_Idiot !" she shouted. "I am surrounded by imbeciles !" she yelled. "Get the Interrogator !" she ordered. Keri tried to shrink in her chair. This was not going well._

"Oh, but that won't work Crime Minister," said Lorenzo. She turned and stared at him.

"What do you mean ?" she asked.

Lorenzo swallowed nervously and stammered out, "They have imprinted on my voice. When we use the D3DL1 serum, the subject then only responds to the first voice to give them a command. That was me," he explained nervously. "I shall have to ask the questions Crime Minister," he said. "Sorry," he added, wilting under her furious stare.

The Crime Minister took a deep breath. "Very well. You will interrogate them," she said. Then she spun around and stared down straight into his face. "Get. It. Right," she said slowly. The man swallowed and nodded quickly.

After the Crime Minister and her guards had left the room, Lorenzo turned to the three teens. "There's no point asking me. I've woken up !" declared Keri.

"That's all right. I shall ask these two, erm, Dan and erm, who's the other one ?" asked Lorenzo.

Keri thought quickly and decided to take a chance. "She's Ashley," she said, trying to sound as confident as possible.

"Oh, fine," said Lorenzo. He picked up a notebook from a table at the side of the room and pulled out a chair. He looked between Aneisha and Dan uncertainly and then settled on Dan, plonking his chair in front of the dazed boy. "So, Dan, let's start with your full name," said Lorenzo.

"Daniel Morgan," said Dan softly. Keri was surprised to hear him speak like this. Most of the time when she was around he just sounded annoyed or maybe tense if they were on a mission. It was surprisingly attractive. She bit her bottom lip. She had to stay focussed here. This guy was going to find out everything, and Dan would be mad with himself when he found out he had told KORPS everything.

Lorenzo started writing laboriously. "Um, how do you spell Daniel ?" he asked. "Is it an 'a' or an 'e' at the end ?" he asked.

"It's an 'e'," said Keri helpfully.

"Right, thanks," said Lorenzo distractedly. He rested the pen and looked back up at Dan. "Who is your friend here ?" he asked, pointing to Aneisha.

"Aneisha Jones," said Dan softly.

"Ah, could you spell that for me ?" Lorenzo asked Keri.

"Yes, it's 'A','S','H','L','E','Y' and 'J','O','H','N','S'," said Keri helpfully. She watched Lorenzo again laboriously writing it down as she spelled it out for him. He had clearly no idea that she had spelled it incorrectly. "Are you having trouble there ?" she asked kindly.

"Well, it's just that I'm quite badly dyslexic," admitted Lorenzo with a sigh. "I'm not very quick at writing things down and I struggle to remember spellings. It's just loads of squiggles !" he said wearily. Keri felt sorry for him for a moment. She had friends who were dyslexic and she knew it made school absolute hell for them. However, a plan was forming in her mind. "If I don't get this done quickly I won't be able to ask many questions. She'll kill me," Lorenzo whispered, pointing towards the door.

"Would you like me to write it down for you ?" asked Keri innocently.

"Oh, would you ? I mean, obviously I will be checking what you write," blustered Lorenzo.

"I'm sure you will," said Keri. "I'll do my best," she promised. Yeah, like he was screwed if she got her way. She took the pen in her right hand, but the handcuffs impeded her writing. "It would be easier without the handcuffs," she complained.

"Well, I don't think anyone's going to agree to take them off do you ?" said Lorenzo. "You'll just have to do your best," he said. "Right, let's get started," he said, rubbing his hands together. He was a lot happier now, knowing that he didn't have to write down what Dan was saying. Keri smiled secretly to herself.

"Right, Dan, who do you work for ?" asked Lorenzo.

"MI9," said Dan. "Frank London," he added. Keri wrote 'MI9. Fred Linton.'

"Where is your base ?" asked Lorenzo.

"It's at St. Heart's School," said Dan. Keri squirmed a little. Dan's gentle voice was starting to really make her want to kiss him. He sounded soooooo cute. 'Base is at Central Art School' she wrote on the paper. Lorenzo glanced across at the notepad and nodded in satisfaction at what she had written.

"Is there anyone else on the team ?" asked Lorenzo.

"Yes, there's Keri London, Zoe London and Tom Tupper," said Dan evenly. Keri wrote 'Carrie Linton, Zara Linton and Tim Turner' before looking back up to Lorenzo. He saw that she had finished writing and carried on. Keri had to admit that he was much more considerate than your average KORPS agent. Still, the important phrase here was 'KORPS agent'. Being a nice KORPS agent was no recommendation. You could be the nicest serial killer in town, but that didn't make up for being a serial killer.

"How do you access your secret base ?" asked Lorenzo.

"Through the janitor's cupboard," said Dan. "You put your thumbprint on the light switch scanner outside," he explained calmly.

Keri thought quickly and wrote, 'Through the junior cardboard. You put your bum print on the large witch picture outside.' She looked up. "Carry on," she said encouragingly. "I'm getting it all," she assured him. Yep, all wrong !

Satisfied that all was going well, Lorenzo continued to ask Dan questions, and Keri continued to code the answers in gibberish. She was quite enjoying herself, when Dan's answers started to get more broken up, until finally he stopped, looked Lorenzo in the eye and demanded, "Who the hell are you ? What have you done to Keri and Aneisha ?"

"Ah, it's worn off," said Lorenzo.

"What's worn off ?" asked Dan, confused. He looked across at Aneisha who was also looking around her in confusion. He noticed Keri holding the notebook and pen. "What are you doing ?" he asked her.

Keri sighed. "I've been writing down your answers. He's been interrogating you," she said, pointing to Lorenzo. Dan looked aghast.

The door opened and they all jumped. Lorenzo quickly grabbed the notebook and pen from Keri. The Crime Minister stalked into the room. "Well ? Have you got anything ?" she demanded. Her voice was loud and grating after the earlier quiet conversational tone.

"Yes, we, erm, I got quite a lot," said Lorenzo confidently, handing the notebook to the Crime Minister. She glanced through what Keri had written.

"Bum print ?" asked the Crime Minister with a frown.

Lorenzo smiled and nodded. "Yes, that's right, 'thumb print'," he said.

"Hm. Very well. Ask him some more questions," the Crime Minister ordered.

"Get stuffed !" said Dan.

"It's worn off," said the Crime Minister.

Lorenzo held out his sleeve over Dan's head and a tiny spot of mist came out. Lorenzo reached into an inside pocket of his jacket, pulled out a small flask and shook it. "It's run out," he said. "That was the last batch," he said timidly.

The Crime Minister rolled her eyes. "Take them to the cells !" she called to the guards. "And you, make some more !" she yelled at Lorenzo, before marching off with the notebook in her hand.


	15. Chapter 15

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Captivity.**

_Lorenzo held out his sleeve over Dan's head and a tiny spot of mist came out. Lorenzo reached into an inside pocket of his jacket, pulled out a small flask and shook it. "It's run out," he said. "That was the last batch," he said timidly._

_The Crime Minister rolled her eyes. "Take them to the cells !" she called to the guards. "And you, make some more !" she yelled at Lorenzo, before marching off with the notebook in her hand._

Dan was mostly dragged, Keri and Aneisha walked through many corridors before being shoved into a cell together. "Cosy !" said Keri, looking round the small room. There was no window, only a ventilation grill, and two beds. She could see there was going to be a problem with that if they were going to stay the night. She yawned, remembering how late it was.

Dan sat on a bed and rubbed his hands up and down the sides of his head. "So, how much did I tell them ?" he asked, sounding as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"Oh, you told them loads," said Keri. "Luckily for you, I wrote it all down," she said smugly.

Dan looked at her and frowned. "Why is that lucky ?" he asked.

"Because I didn't write down what you said," said Keri triumphantly. "Lorenzo is dyslexic, so I offered to write for him. He was in such a hurry to please the Crime Minister that he didn't take time to read what I wrote. I can't wait to see the Crime Minister trying to put a bum print on the scanner."

"A bum print ?" asked Aneisha.

"Yeah, I used a little artistic licence," said Keri cheerily.

Dan's expression changed from an anxious one to an admiring smile. "You know, you're not as dumb as you look Keri," he said.

Keri looked around for something to throw at him, but KORPS had obviously removed all potential missiles from the room beforehand. Keri pointed her finger fiercely at Dan and said, "You are toast Morgan !" she declared. "Just as soon as I have something to hit you with," she added in frustration.

Dan laughed, glanced down and up again into her face above him and said more quietly, "Seriously Keri, that was pure genius."

"I agree," said Keri, smiling. In fact she practically glowed with the rare praise from Dan. She sat down beside Aneisha on the bed opposite Dan. Her smile slipped from her face when she noticed him subtly shifting his leg into a more comfortable position. KORPS had taken his crutches and his knee looked more swollen again. "Do you want to lie down ?" she asked him. "It might help the swelling on your knee to go down."

"Yes, that's a good idea," agreed Aneisha. Before Dan could protest, the two girls hoisted his leg up on to the bed for him and made him lie down.

"Wait, what are you two going to do ?" Dan asked.

Aneisha and Keri looked at the remaining bed and Aneisha shrugged. "Top and tail ?" she suggested.

"Yeah, let's," agreed Keri, yawning again. "I've had it," she admitted.

The three agents lay on their beds, trying to rest. Dan was exhausted, but his knee was throbbing. He felt inside his pocket and found the painkillers he had brought with him in case of emergencies. He decided this counted as one and took a couple of the tablets. As the pain receded slightly he managed to fall asleep. Keri watched him from the opposite side of the room. The discomfort slipped away from his face and he relaxed, instantly looking younger. It was easy to forget he was just a teenager like the rest of them. She wondered idly if Zoe was getting worried about him now. God she ought to be ! Keri knew that if it was her, she would be having hissy fits by now. Keri stared at the ceiling, tracing the tiny cracks in the plaster in the dim light. She wondered what it would be like if Dan spoke to her softly, like he had done when Lorenzo questioned him. She didn't know him outside school or even much outside MI High missions. What sort of person was he when he wasn't trying to save the world ?

Aniesha lay squeezed between Keri and the wall of the cell. She tried to shrink away from the wall which was cold. Fortunately Keri was toasty. She smiled to herself and glanced across at Dan who appeared to be sleeping peacefully. Escaping was going to be difficult if he could hardly walk, let alone run. Aneisha hoped that Tom was working on a plan to get them out of here, assuming he knew where they were. Hah ! Who was she kidding ? He would have worked out where they were by now and he would be calling Stella and Frank. That wasn't going to be easy. She wished she was there to help break the news to the adults about the mission which had gone wrong. This was the mission they didn't have permission for, the mission with no backup. Frank would be furious and Tom was going to catch all of it. She wondered about Zoe. They had been such close friends before Zoe left, but now, Aneisha wasn't so sure. Would Zoe help to rescue the team, or would she be annoyed at the interruption to her mission to find her sisters ? Aneisha stared up at the ceiling. It was going to be a long night.

Xxxxxxxxooooooxxxxxx

In a KORPS laboratory not far from the agents' cell, Lorenzo was poring over documents from the lab where D3DL1 was developed. "What's the problem ?" asked a tired and tetchy lab assistant as Lorenzo squinted at the document and grunted in frustration.

"Why do they have to make all the writing so tiny !" complained Lorenzo rubbing his eyes. He looked up at the bored assistant. "Here, look at this ! Does it say 20ml or 200 ml on there ?" he asked.

The lab assistant wandered over reluctantly and read the document. "Hm, 200ml of the Deadly Nightshade extract. Do we have any ?" asked the assistant. Lorenzo shook his head. "So, we need to make some ?" asked the assistant. Lorenzo nodded. "And where are the instructions for that ?" asked the assistant. Lorenzo stared across the room to a pile of documents strewn across a lab bench. "You have got to be kidding me !" complained the assistant. "And when are we supposed to have this ready by ?" he asked.

"Tomorrow," whispered Lorenzo, looking like he was ready to cry.

"You've never made this stuff, have you ?" asked the assistant.

Lorenzo shook his head. "And the other thing," he started hoarsely. "Is that I'm not very good at reading," he finally admitted.

The lab assistant's shoulders drooped. "We're going to need some help," he said, before leaving the room.

Xxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxxx

Not long before dawn, the Crime Minister marched into the laboratory to find Lorenzo, the lab assistant and five other KORPS technical agents lying, sitting and generally sprawled around the lab fast asleep. She was about to explode in fury when she spotted the system of flasks, burners and tubes ending in a small flask being filled with a slowly dripping green liquid. She smiled nastily to herself. Finally, the team had produced results.

One of the KORPS agents opened a single eye and identified the tall, darkly dressed figure standing in the laboratory. They leapt to their feet immediately. "Crime Minister !" she said loudly. This brought everyone leaping to their feet, staring around them in panic. Lorenzo was the last to get to his feet. His formerly neat clothes were crumpled and his eyes were bloodshot.

"Is this it ?" demanded the Crime Minister, pointing to the final flask of green liquid with one red-painted fingernail.

Lorenzo nodded. "Erm, it needs to be tested obviously, to make sure we haven't made it lethal," he explained. "Some sort of lab rat perhaps," he suggested groggily.

"Obviously," agreed the Crime Minister. "I'll have some brought," she assured him. She left the room and everyone relaxed.

"Oh, my head is splitting !" complained the lab assistant, leaning his forehead on the worktop. The door opened and he stood bolt upright straight away.

Lorenzo was puzzled to find Dan and Aneisha being led into the room. That was to say, Aneisha was being led, Dan was being mostly dragged. They were pushed into chairs in the centre of the room. He looked up at the Crime Minister and frowned.

The Crime Minister waved her hand towards the two teens. "Your lab rats Lorenzo. Chop chop !" she ordered.

Lorenzo looked at the two nervous agents and gulped. This was not what he'd had in mind.


	16. Chapter 16

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Lab rats and rescue plans.**

_Lorenzo was puzzled to find Dan and Aneisha being led into the room. That was to say, Aneisha was being led, Dan was being mostly dragged. They were pushed into chairs in the centre of the room. He looked up at the Crime Minister and frowned._

_The Crime Minister waved her hand towards the two teens. "Your lab rats Lorenzo. Chop chop !" she ordered._

_Lorenzo looked at the two nervous agents and gulped. This was not what he'd had in mind._

The Crime Minister checked her watch and then turned. "I'll leave you to it. I expect results Lorenzo, otherwise I shall be looking for a new lab rat. Do you understand ?" she demanded, pushing her face into Lorenzo's sweating one. He nodded weakly. "You aren't strictly necessary to my requirements so you had better make sure you are useful to me," she threatened.

The Crime Minister left the room and Lorenzo turned to face the two agents sitting in front of him. His mouth moved, but no sound came out. He cleared his throat and tried again. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean this to happen," he said weakly.

"Heard that before," Dan snorted.

"No really, it was only supposed to improve my hypnosis act," Lorenzo said.

"We need to get started," stated the lab technician. "The sooner we finish, the sooner I can get a decent sleep," he complained while filling a spray canister from the flask of green liquid. "Here, pick one of them," he instructed Lorenzo. Lorenzo looked helplessly between Dan and Aneisha trying to decide. Then with a shaking hand he pointed at Dan. Dan took a deep breath and sat up straight in his chair. Aneisha looked across to him apologetically.

"Are you sure ?" asked the technician. "He's already damaged. We should use the other one," he said. Lorenzo looked at him in horror. So did Dan.

"No !" said Dan loudly. "Use me," he demanded.

"Shut up," ordered the lab technician. Without a pause he stepped over to Aneisha's chair and sprayed some of the green liquid into her face. Aneisha started in shock and then began to look glassy eyed. Dan watched in fear but then started to feel some hope. Maybe it wasn't too strong. She was going to be Okay. It was just putting her into a trance. Then suddenly, Aneisha's eyes closed and she fell from her chair to the floor.

"No !" yelled Dan and he threw himself to the floor beside Aneisha, feeling for her pulse. "Her heart's stopped !" he said desperately. "Don't just stand there ! What are you going to do ?" he demanded angrily.

The lab technician looked at the canister in his hand. "It's too strong. I'll dilute it," he said calmly, walking over to the table and picking up a bottle of liquid.

Dan watched in horror at the technician's actions and then to the equally horrified face of Lorenzo. The man was frozen in place, his mouth hanging open. He looked as though he had just sleepwalked into his own worst nightmare. Ignoring the agony of his knee Dan knelt over Aneisha and started trying CPR on her chest. Tears rolled down his face as he desperately tried to revive his friend. "Come on Aneisha. You don't deserve this !" whispered Dan, pumping furiously at Aneisha's ribcage. He couldn't feel her heartbeat. Frantically he carried on trying.

"Get him back on the chair," ordered the lab technician. Two KORPS agents grabbed Dan's arms and hauled him away from Aneisha.

"No !" Dan screamed. "You've got to help her ! You can't leave her like that !" he yelled, tears now flowing freely. He tried to struggle out of the grip of the two KORPS agents. They held him in the chair as the lab technician walked over with the spray canister.

"This is half the previous strength," said the lab technician. "Let's see what we get with this," he said, spraying the liquid into Dan's face.

Dan felt the world drifting away from him. There were distant voices and a mist over everything he saw. Then he started to feel cold, so cold. The floor rushed up to meet him and he felt the distant pain from his knee. It was hard to breathe. His chest felt heavy and his eyes closed.

Xxxxxxooooooxxxxxxxx

Tom arrived at St. Heart's early and shot down to the basement headquarters. "Have you found them ?" he demanded as soon as he stepped out of the lift. He stopped in surprise to find a small crowd of people milling around the base.

"Tom ! Over here," called out Frank. He pointed Tom to a chair. "You're in time for the briefing," Frank told him.

"Right, listen up everyone. We only get one shot at this," announced Stella. She nodded to Frank who used the computer to display some images on the big screen in the centre of the room. "This is the KORPS base we have identified from CCTV where we believe three of our junior agents are being held captive. KORPS appear to be experimenting with a new serum which places it's subject into a trance-like hypnotic state. It is likely that this is being used to interrogate the agents. We need to recover the agents to ensure their safety and reduce the risk of information about MI9 being gained by KORPS," she stated.

Tom felt momentarily angry. "Who cared if KORPS were getting a bit of information ! What about Aneisha ? And, yes, what about Dan and Keri too ?" he thought rather guiltily.

Stella was still talking. He snapped his attention back to what was going on. "We are launching an assault on this location. First, a small team is going to penetrate the base to locate the whereabouts of the missing team. Then when they give the signal, we will launch a full assault. Questions ?" she asked.

A number of agents asked questions until Tom put up his hand. "Who is going to be in the first team ?" he asked.

Stella nodded towards him. "You, Frank and Zoe will be locating the rest of the team," she said. Tom felt anxiety rising in his body, making him tense. Then he thought that this would give him a chance to prove himself to Aneisha. He couldn't risk losing her. He glanced across to Zoe who gave him a small smile of encouragement. This stiffened his resolve. He was going to get Aneisha back. And Dan and Keri obviously, he quickly assured himself. Tom glanced at his watch. He hoped they were going to be in time.

Half an hour later, Tom was sitting with Frank and Zoe in an MI9 black van. He fidgeted nervously, opening and closing the zip on his backpack. He had a small laptop, some listening devices and explosives. The explosives made him nervous. Frank had given him a container shaped like an egg-box. Inside he had found six spherical metal objects. "This is the combined timer and detonator," Frank had explained, pointing to a small depression on each sphere. "Press this and you have ten seconds to get rid of it before it explodes. You can roll them or throw them and they shouldn't explode until the timer expires. On no account should you hold on to one after this button has been pressed and definitely never attempt to pick one up, even if it hasn't exploded in the set time. Understood ?" he asked. Tom had nodded, with raised eyebrows. Who was Frank kidding ? Pick one up ? Seriously ? He didn't want to pick one up before the timer had been set. The last thing he wanted was to be running around a KORPS base with high explosives bumping against his back.

Tom felt a hand on his. He glanced across into Zoe's concerned face. "It's alright Tom. Just try to relax," she said quietly. "You've done this before," she said encouragingly.

"Yes, but before when everything's been exploding I've been with Dan. He's good with that sort of thing," said Tom.

Zoe laughed. "Yes, he does like a good scrap doesn't he ?" she said.

Tom frowned. "I don't know if he likes it. I think he just copes with it better than me," said Tom.

"He's had more practice, that's all Tom. He's not a better spy than you," said Zoe. "You're the clever one."

Tom felt good that Zoe was encouraging him, but it seemed disloyal to be putting Dan down like this. Dan wasn't a fool and there was no denying that he was brave. Sure the girls loved him and Tom often felt envious of Dan's popularity, but Dan always made him feel safe. Sometimes Dan could be reckless with his own safety, but never with anyone else's. He missed his friend.

"I miss him," said Tom.

Frank looked across. "We'll get them back Tom, all of them," Frank promised him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Rescue mission.**

_Tom felt good that Zoe was encouraging him, but it seemed disloyal to be putting Dan down like this. Dan wasn't a fool and there was no denying that he was brave. Sure the girls loved him and Tom often felt envious of Dan's popularity, but Dan always made him feel safe. Sometimes Dan could be reckless with his own safety, but never with anyone else's. He missed his friend. _

"_I miss him," said Tom._

_Frank looked across. "We'll get them back Tom, all of them," Frank promised him._

Dan opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. It looked different somehow. Also, he felt like he had just run two marathons in a row. He swallowed and struggled to turn his head. Where was he ? This wasn't his bedroom. With difficulty, he managed to twist his head to the side. He saw Keri, perched on the edge of a bed, holding someone's hand. It was Aneisha lying on the bed, motionless. No ! Dan's memories came flooding back and his eyes started to tear up.

"So, so …." he panted before giving up, breathless. He felt light-headed and weak beyond anything he had ever felt before. No matter how much he tried, he couldn't summon the strength to speak, let alone move.

Keri's face appeared in the air above Dan's face. "Dan ? Do you remember what happened ?" she asked him gently. As more tears rolled down the side of his face, he managed a small nod.

"Dead," Dan managed to whisper, almost inaudibly.

"What ? Who ?" asked Keri, looking puzzled. "Oh, you mean Aneisha ? No, she's alive. Only just I think, but her heart is beating," Keri told him. "Lorenzo told me you resuscitated her," she added.

Dan looked at her scarcely able to believe what her was hearing. His face looked shocked and delighted at the same time. Keri stroked his hair and leaned down to kiss him on the mouth.

"You did it Dan," she told him gently. "She's going to be Okay," she assured him. Then she frowned. "You don't look much better," she said in a concerned voice. "You have to rest Dan, your lips are kind of purple and so are your finger tips," she said, holding up his hand. Dan glanced at his pale skin, which looked even paler than usual, and she was right about his fingers. The tips were a weird bluish purple colour. He was shattered and felt really cold. He looked at her and frowned. Luckily she understood his unspoken question.

"Lorenzo had you both brought back to the cell," Keri explained. "He told me that Aneisha had been used for testing first. Honestly, I thought the man was going to burst into tears. He kept on and on apologising. He explained how you tried to resuscitate her before they tested the stuff on you. He was mightily relieved that you didn't die, although it sounds like it was a pretty close thing. Then they needed another test subject and picked some guard who was hanging around looking stupid. I bet he's looking at different career options now !" Keri sniggered. Dan managed a faint smile. "He was lucky. They'd halved the strength again and this time they got it right. Apparently the Crime Minister is happy with them." Dan was looking at her in a puzzled way again. "You're wondering why he's telling me all this aren't you ?" she asked. Dan nodded very slightly. "Hm, well, he seems to have decided that I'm his secretary or something," said Keri resignedly. "He got me to write up his report for him while he told me what happened," she explained, shaking her head from side to side and looking up at the ceiling.

Keri glanced back down to see a much wider smile on Dan's face. "I know right !" she cackled. She was sure he laughed then. Keri stroked Dan's hair. It was a shame he was wasted on Zoe, she thought to herself. He was quite sweet when he couldn't say anything. "You know, you're quite cute when you can't talk," she said, unthinkingly. Oops. Dan looked shocked and then made another faint snort of laughter. "Sorry," she said. "You're not that bad," she added, bending down and kissing him by way of apology. His lips felt cold. "Are you cold ?" she asked him. Again he nodded faintly. Keri looked around to see what she could use. There was only one blanket and she had wrapped it around Aneisha. She looked from the blanket to Dan and he shook his head slightly.

Keri made a decision. "Right," she said. "You're not going to like this, but I can't think of anything else." She rolled Dan on to his side, putting him into the recovery position so he wouldn't roll off the narrow bed. Then she carefully climbed on to the bed behind him, snuggling up close and wrapping her upper arm around his waist. "Just don't get any ideas," she warned him, knowing perfectly well that he was temporarily incapable of doing anything at all. "I don't go spooning with all the guys you know !"

Dan felt Keri's warm body snuggling up behind him and it was the best feeling in the world. She was wonderfully warm and her scent was heavenly. As her warmth slowly spread through his body he forgot to worry about everyone's safety and drifted off into a contented sleep, a happy smile on his face.

Xxxxxxoooooooxxxxxxx

Tom waited behind some rubbish skips with Frank and Zoe. "Are you sure it's here ?" Tom asked them, for the third time. Frank sighed and listened for the 'all clear' from Stella.

"Clear to go Frank," came Stella's voice in his ear. He nodded without thinking. Of course she couldn't see him. Frank and Zoe stood up into a crouched position and dashed for the wooden door in the apparently derelict building ahead of them. Tom followed a split second later. He went on field missions so infrequently he didn't understand the silent signals and unwritten rules of operations. It remained a mystery to him how everyone knew when to get up and go and when to stop and stand still, apart from when he was giving the instructions of course. He was a lot happier giving the instructions than following them. His Mum had always said he was a natural born supervisor. She always grinned when she was saying that, which made him suspect that there was something his mother wasn't saying.

Tom dragged his attention back to what was going on. Frank pressed a device up against the door and waited. Zoe was looking around them nervously. Tom imitated her. That was a plan. He would do what Zoe did.

"We're in," muttered Frank. He pulled the door open, which opened surprisingly quietly for a wrecked old door. They all dashed inside and Tom noticed that the door looked a lot newer and more secure from the inside. It was really well disguised. They were now inside a dimly lit corridor. "Come on," said Frank. "We're probably looking for cells. They will be in the most secure part of the building, either low down or deep in the heart of the complex," he added. Tom pulled out his spy pod and set it to scan for people.

"There is a group of people coming up on our left," Tom said quietly. They started to hear voices and came to an open door leading into a brightly lit room. They paused and then walked past the door briskly. Once safely past they started jogging once again. Tom was getting a bit out of breath, but was too embarrassed to complain. He should have taken the PE teacher's advice a bit more seriously he thought. Dan was right. There was going to be some running. The thought of Dan brought him back to the purpose of this mission. He needed to stay focussed if they were going to rescue the others.

They turned a corner and Frank nearly ran head first into a small, chubby man who stepped out of a side room. The man looked at them in confusion. "You're Lorenzo," said Tom.

Lorenzo looked at them all and then smiled. "Oh, are you friends of Keri, Dan and Aneisha ?" he asked.

Frank frowned and said, "Yeeees," doubtfully.

"Have you come to rescue them ?" asked Lorenzo innocently.

Frank looked at Tom and Zoe in disbelief. Was this guy a total idiot ? "Yes we have," Frank said confidently.

"Would you like me to show you where they are ?" asked Lorenzo.

"Erm, yes please," said Tom and Lorenzo started to lead them down a corridor. "Lorenzo ?" asked Tom quietly. "Why are you helping us ?"

"Ah, well, I was rather hoping you would help me to get out too," said Lorenzo, looking like a hopeful puppy. "I never wanted to hurt people. I don't want to hurt anyone else. It's horrible !" he said plaintively. "Would you help me please ?" he begged them.

"What do you mean by 'anyone else' ?" asked Tom with a sickening feeling in his stomach.

"Oh, you'll see," said Lorenzo with a sigh.

Frank made a decision. "If you help us, then we will help you to get out of here," he promised. "I can't say what will happen after that though," he warned.

"I understand," said Lorenzo quietly. "I just can't stand working with these people. They're cruel," he said.

"Took you long enough to work that out !" complained Tom.

"Yes. I've been very foolish," admitted Lorenzo. "Here we are," he said, stopping outside a metal door with a small window.

Frank looked inside. The three agents were all lying on beds. He looked at Zoe and Tom and smiled. "Come on, let's get them out," he said.


	18. Chapter 18

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Its harder than it looks.**

"_Yes. I've been very foolish," admitted Lorenzo. "Here we are," he said, stopping outside a metal door with a small window. _

_Frank looked inside. The three agents were all lying on beds. He looked at Zoe and Tom and smiled. "Come on, let's get them out," he said._

Zoe found the keys for the cell door hanging on a hook at the end of the corridor. Tom rushed inside and knelt beside Aneisha. He picked up her hand which felt cold. Feeling his own heart freeze he pressed his head to Aneisha's chest and hoped for a heartbeat. It was there. It was weak, but it was there. Realising he had technology to do the job better, he yanked out his Spy Pod and placed it on her body. The screen showed readings of a weak heartbeat and low blood pressure. "Frank, she needs medical attention !" said Tom urgently. Frank was bending over Dan and Keri, feeling Dan's pulse.

"So does Dan," said Frank softly. When he spoke, Keri woke and looked up in astonishment into Frank's face.

"You came !" she said, breaking into a huge smile. Frank couldn't help smiling back.

"Of course," he said.

"Erm, what are you doing ?" asked Zoe, looking uncomfortably at Keri lying snuggled up against Dan.

"Me ? Oh, I was just trying to warm up Dan," said Keri innocently. "He was cold. They tested that stuff on Aneisha. Her heart stopped, but Dan managed to resuscitate her before they tried it on him too. His one was more dilute so it didn't stop his heart, but it's made him pretty ill," Keri explained hurriedly. "Have you brought medics ?" she asked.

"Not yet," said Frank. "We're the advanced team. Stella wanted us to locate you all before she brought in reinforcements," he explained.

"You can probably get up now," suggested Zoe. She was still looking hard at Keri and frowning.

"Er, yeah. I probably can. He's warmer now," agreed Keri, levering herself up carefully, trying not to wake Dan. It was gratifying to see Zoe looking annoyed. Maybe their plan was working. Even so, she was reluctant to get up from the bed with Dan. It was really nice lying so close to him. Perhaps they should try it again some time and get Zoe really jealous. Keri finally stood on her two feet and glanced around the cell. On the other hand, maybe she should concentrate on getting out of here first.

Dan woke up. He slowly focussed on the sight in front of him and tried to speak. "Tom," he whispered. "She …. they ….." he stammered.

"It's Okay Dan. I know what happened," Tom told him quietly. He was still holding Aniesha's hand, just to make sure of her pulse obviously. "Thanks for ….. you know," he said. A tear formed in the corner of his eye and Tom rubbed it away in embarrassment.

Frank placed his Spy Pod on Dan's chest and read off its measurements. "Dan, you mustn't try to move," Frank instructed him. "Your readings are all very weak. Your blood pressure is very low. We'll find a way to get you both out of here. Don't worry," he added, glancing across to Aneisha's readings. They were both too weak to walk out of the KORPS base. They needed a plan.

Frank pulled out his communicator. "Stella, we've found them, but they will have to be carried out of the KORPS base. Neither of them is fit to walk out of here," Frank reported.

Stella's voice said, "How are they ? Is it serious ?" sounding concerned.

"Aneisha's still unconscious after being resuscitated by Dan after being given a high dose of the hypnotic drug. Dan is conscious but has poor heart function. I'm sure they'll both recover with medical treatment and rest. They're not mobile though," Frank reported.

There was a pause. "We've got your location," said Stella finally. "Where are you ?" she asked.

"We're in the cells," said Frank. "We're not in a good position here. We would be easily trapped," he explained.

"You're right," said Stella. "Is there any way you can move Aneisha and Dan ?" she asked.

"Give me a minute," said Frank and he stood up and walked out of the cell. Lorenzo was waiting nervously outside the door. Frank was suddenly curious. "Where are the guards ?" he asked.

Lorenzo shifted nervously. "Well, I've had a lot of time hanging around to talk to the various guards, so I've been preparing a few of the more suggestible ones for hypnosis. I've put the current pair into a hypnotic trance," he explained with a helpful smile.

Frank's eyebrows raised. "When do they change the guards ?" he asked.

Lorenzo checked his watch and pursed his lips. "In about half an hour," he said.

"That's not much time," said Frank. "We need to move our agents to somewhere safer, nearer to an exit perhaps," he suggested.

Lorenzo thought. "How about my living accommodation ?" he suggested. "It's near the back of the building. There is an emergency exit back there. We could use the stretcher that they used to carry them here," he added. "Shall I get it ?" he asked. Frank nodded and returned to the cell, while Lorenzo left to find the stretcher.

"Team, we're going to move Dan and Aneisha to a safer location before the main assault. Lorenzo has gone to get the stretcher," he explained.

"Just the one ?" asked Tom.

"Good point," Frank admitted. "We'll take Aneisha first," he decided. He updated Stella with their plan before putting away his communicator. Lorenzo arrived with the stretcher and they loaded up Aneisha.

"What about Dan ?" asked Keri. "We can't leave him here on his own.

"I'll stay," offered Zoe. "You go with the others," she said.

Keri was going to object, but Frank ushered her out of the room with the others. Their time was rapidly running out and there was none left for arguing.

As the sound of footsteps retreated into the distance, silence fell over the small cell. Zoe sat down on the bed opposite Dan's. She sat with her elbows on her knees and her chin in the palms of her hands. After a minute's silence she said, "It's really strange."

"What ?" mumbled Dan. He was starting to feel cold again and was still overwhelmed with exhaustion.

"Being here again. Being back in the team. Working with you guys," said Zoe. She looked to the side and stared at the wall. "You're all different," she added. "Everything's changed."

"So've you," mumbled Dan.

Zoe stared at him and frowned. "I suppose so. My sisters are spread all over the world. I have to help them. You do understand don't you ?" she asked plaintively. Dan nodded slightly. "I've been away for so long now, I'm finding it hard to get back to being in MI High. I feel like all the time something terrible could be happening to one of my sisters while I'm not looking out for them," said Zoe.

"Keri ?" muttered Dan. His voice was getting quieter.

"Well, yes, Keri is a sister too, but she's got protection. There are others who are so vulnerable. KORPS could take them at any time. Do you know what that would be like ?" demanded Zoe. "You've got no idea what KORPS can be like !" she complained.

Dan felt slightly annoyed. He didn't pretend to know everything that had happened to Zoe and Keri, but he thought he had a pretty good idea of what KORPS could do. They had after all done quite a lot of it to him. He would have liked to say so, but was now too tired to speak and the cold was seeping through his whole body.

"You're not saying much," complained Zoe. "I thought you liked me once," she added quietly.

Dan wanted to tell her how much he had liked her. He desperately tried to tell her until his heartbeat started to pound in his ears. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt breathless. The white walls started to fade from his view.


	19. Chapter 19

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? Who do you love ?**

"_You're not saying much," complained Zoe. "I thought you liked me once," she added quietly. _

_Dan wanted to tell her how much he had liked her. He desperately tried to tell her until his heartbeat started to pound in his ears. A cold sweat broke out on his forehead and he felt breathless. The white walls started to fade from his view._

"Dan ! Dan !" came Frank's frantic voice out of the darkness. "Good God Zoe, what were you doing in here ? He's nearly had heart failure !" hissed Frank.

"Um muh ?" mumbled Dan. He still felt awful, but the pounding in his ears had receded.

"Dan, just relax. You mustn't move and you need to try to stay calm. Do you understand me ?" asked Frank gently. Dan managed the slightest nod. "Right, we have hardly any time left. Zoe, I need you to keep lookout for us. We'll take Dan," said Frank. "Close the door behind us."

Dan felt himself being lifted off the bed and laid on something soft. Frank wrapped a bed cover around him. It made him feel a little bit warmer. The next he knew, he was bobbing up and down in the air, travelling down a corridor. It was as if he were floating in the air.

"Wait one second," said Lorenzo. He leant in towards the two dazed looking guards at the end of the corridor. "You feel fine. Nothing unusual has happened. You just checked on the prisoners and they're all fine. When the other guards arrive you will wake and tell them that this is what happened," he said in a quiet voice. He nodded to Frank and they moved on. They had to all duck down a side passage when they heard footsteps approaching. After they had passed, the agents hurriedly carried on down the corridor. They heard distant voices behind them.

"Yeah, we just checked on the prisoners. Everything is in order," reported one of the hypnotised guards. "We'll be off then," he added.

Finally, they made it to a door which Lorenzo opened with his swipe card. Inside sat a nervous looking Tom with Keri and a sleeping Aneisha on the large double bed. "We'll put Dan beside Aneisha," said Frank. Tom looked like he was about to object, but stopped when he saw Dan being slid off the stretcher on to the bed.

"He looks worse," said Tom in puzzlement. "What happened ?" he asked, looking up at Frank and then Zoe. Zoe looked a little guilty.

"I think I made him talk too much," she said. She looked away and clearly didn't want to add any more.

Tom frowned. He had an idea what might have got Dan upset. Tom reached across to check Dan's vital signs with his Spy Pod. It didn't look too good. "He's cold," said Tom. He rechecked Aneisha. "So is Aneisha. We need to warm them up a bit," he said.

"There's an electric blanket. I could put that on a low setting," suggested Lorenzo.

"Good idea," agreed Frank. "Let's get them both into the bed," he instructed. They pulled back the covers from under the two sick agents and then pulled the covers back over them both while Lorenzo fiddled with a switch at the side of the bed.

Keri looked at Dan and Aneisha lying side by side in the bed, like a married couple who weren't talking any more. The thought made her smile, in spite of the seriousness of the situation.

"What's so funny ?" whispered Tom to Keri.

"They look like an old married couple," muttered Keri. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but it's kind of weird don't you think ?" she added.

Tom smiled slightly. "Yeah, I get what you mean," he whispered. "Are you feeling any warmer yet Dan ?" Tom asked out loud. Dan nodded very slightly. "Why don't you try to get some sleep mate. It can only do you good," suggested Tom.

"Yes, good idea Tom," agreed Frank. "I'm going to call Stella again," he said. Frank pulled out his phone and got hold of Stella. "Stella, do you have our new location ?" he asked.

"Yes, much better," said Stella.

"Lorenzo says there's an emergency exit nearby," said Frank.

"Is there ? Oh, what ? Did you say Lorenzo told you ?" asked Stella, sounding confused.

"Yes, he's helping us. He wants to get out. He's decided he's not cut out to be a psychopath," explained Frank.

"All right," said Stella reluctantly. "You keep an eye on him though won't you ?" she asked.

"Always," promised Frank, glancing up at Lorenzo and nodding to him.

"The SWAT team are getting into place," Stella explained. "I'm expecting to launch an assault in 15 minutes. Can you hold out until then ?" she asked.

Frank glanced across the room. "I think so. We're probably fine until someone checks on the cell. Then we've had it," he said.

"Understood. Let me know if you have a problem," said Stella.

"Are we going to try to escape ?" asked Tom.

"Stella is mounting a SWAT attack team," explained Frank. "We're going to stay put unless we have to move."

"Keri and Tom could leave," suggested Zoe. "We need to keep Keri safe from the Mastermind," she added.

"I can look after myself," said Keri frostily.

Tom pushed his fears to the back of his mind and nodded. "I'm with Keri," he said determinedly. "We're staying. The others need us," he added, nodding towards Aneisha and Dan's sleeping forms.

Frank smiled slightly, feeling proud of his team. "I think it would be better if we stick together," he said.

"Do you want me to show you where the exit is ?" asked Lorenzo.

"Yes, do that. I can give the location to Stella," agreed Frank. Frank checked that the coast was clear then he and Lorenzo darted out into the corridor.

The room fell very quiet after Frank and Lorenzo had left. Tom was fidgeting due to his nerves. He checked on Aneisha's life signs again. There was no change. He sighed and turned to face the door again. There was a knock at the door and they all jumped. The door opened and two KORPS agents marched in.

"The Crime Minister wants you ..." said the first agent, stopping in surprise when he realised that he was not talking to Lorenzo. "Who are you ?" he asked.

The two men noticed the two sleeping figures in the bed and the second one shouted, "It's them ! Get them !" and they both dropped into fighting positions.

Angry about what had happened to Aneisha, Tom jumped up and punched the first guard in the jaw. To his astonishment the man dropped to the floor unconscious. Frozen in position with his fist still in mid air, Tom looked up at the second KORPS agent.

The KORPS agents looked down at his unconscious colleague and sighed. "Always had a glass jaw that one," he complained. Then he grinned evilly and looked at Tom. "I however, have a face like concrete," he snarled, lurching towards Tom.


	20. Chapter 20

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? More surprises. **

**Thankyou to those people who have reviewed the last few chapters. I love getting them. I probably won't be able to update for a couple of weeks because we're away on hols. Sorry about the cliffie. Hur hur hur. No I'm not.**

_Frozen in position with his fist still in mid air, Tom looked up at the second KORPS agent._

_The KORPS agents looked down at his unconscious colleague and sighed. "Always had a glass jaw that one," he complained. Then he grinned evilly and looked at Tom. "I however, have a face like concrete," he snarled, lurching towards Tom._

Then to Tom's astonishment he too sprawled on the floor. Tom looked up into the grinning face of Keri, holding a heavy lamp in her hands. "Shame about the back of your head then !" she cackled.

Tom grinned back at her. "Thanks Keri. Good timing," he said. He turned to look at Zoe who was standing back upright after dropping into her fighting position.

"Guess I'm not needed," she said. Tom thought she sounded regretful. Maybe she was feeling left out of the team. After all, they had learned to get on without her while she was away. Maybe they needed to make Zoe feel needed again.

"Huh ?" said Tom sarcastically. "Have you forgotten we're locked in a KORPS base with two sick agents ?"

Zoe smiled slightly. "Well, there is that," she agreed, glancing down at Dan and Aneisha, before frowning. "They've been gone a while," she commented.

The door opened and Frank and Lorenzo dashed in. "Sorry we took so long," Frank apologised. "We had to keep out of sight for a while when we nearly got caught by a patrol," he added. He finally noticed the two KORPS thugs on the floor. "What happened ?" he asked.

"They came in saying that the Crime Minister wanted to see Lorenzo," explained Keri. "Then they kind of got upset and we had to explain the situation," she added, waving the lamp around.

"They'll send someone else if I don't go," said Lorenzo, sounding worried. "How long will it be before the SWAT team arrive ?" he asked.

"Too long," said Frank. "You'd better go," he said. "I'm sorry Lorenzo, but I don't think we have a choice," he said.

"You're right. Hopefully it will be something brief," said Lorenzo hopefully. "You will come and get me won't you ?" he asked plaintively.

"We promise Lorenzo," said Keri. Lorenzo stopped and gave her a hug before leaving the room. "Well !" said Keri with raised eyebrows. "I must be a better PA than I thought !"

"What ?" asked Tom in bafflement.

"Oh, never mind. Dan will tell you," said Keri, before stopping short. "You know, when he, gets better," she said, her voice getting steadily quieter.

"He'll be fine once the doctors sort him out," Tom assured her. She gave him a grateful smile. Tom had to admit that Keri was making a pretty good effort to look like she really cared about Dan. He had to hand it to the girl. She put on a good show.

While the others were chatting, Lorenzo was making his way to the control room where he hoped the Crime Minister was waiting. He was guessing on the location, but there was no reason why she would be in the laboratory. He'd guessed right. An impatient Crime Minister greeted him with a threatening look when he arrived.

"What took you so long ?" she demanded.

"Oh ! Was it a long time ? I came as soon as the guards told me to," said Lorenzo innocently.

"Hmph ! I'll have to provide those imbeciles with a little encouragement !" said the Crime Minister threateningly. Lorenzo had a pretty good idea what form the encouragement might be in. "Right, attention everyone. We've been picking up activity in the area. It's possible that MI9 have tracked our location from those agents we brought here. I want them got rid of immediately. Deal with it !" she shouted at a couple of KORPS agents in the corner. They stood to attention and hurriedly left the room. "You !" she shouted, pointing at Lorenzo. He couldn't help himself from leaping a good centimetre off the ground and attempting to stiffen to attention as well. "Get the formula. We only have enough for a single dispenser. I am going to take control of it from now on," she said.

Lorenzo was about to explain to her that she would need to use a different tone of voice to make the formula work. He always used his hypnotic voice, even when using the formula. He had found that simply giving orders didn't work. It was necessary to make suggestions to people so that their minds thought it was their own will at work and not someone else's. Lorenzo closed his mouth. This was not the time to be helping the dreadful woman. Let her dig her own hole and jump into it. The thought of it made him feel so much braver. What she had done to those two young people was unforgivable. Let her suffer for a change. "Of course Ma'am," he said politely, handing her the mist spray. The Crime Minister smile cruelly and put the bottle in her pocket.

Suddenly an alarm blared out through the KORPS base. "Crime Minister !" shouted an agent wearing head phones. "We've had a report that the prisoners have escaped."

"What !" roared the Crime Minister. "Find out who is responsible for this and see that they are punished !" she yelled furiously.

"Yes Crime Minister," grovelled the agent before hesitating and reluctantly turning back. "Oh, and the base is under attack from MI9," he added.

"Imbeciles !" yelled the Crime Minister. "Where are they coming in ?" she demanded.

All the KORPS agents in the room started tapping furiously at keyboards and talking into microphones. "The emergency exit at the rear has been breached. The main entrance is under attack, and it looks like there has been a minor breach through the tunnel entrance," called out one of the agents.

"Direct forces to those areas !" ordered the Crime Minister. "You !" she said, pointing at Lorenzo. "With me !" she ordered. He gulped and nodded, following her meekly out of the room. The place was now swarming with KORPS agents. If he tried to make a run for it, he wouldn't get far. He was going to have to wait for an opportunity to escape.

Lorenzo jogged after the Crime Minister as she marched at speed through the KORPS base. Whenever she came across one of her agents she barked orders and they immediately cowered away to do her bidding. It was like following a shark. Lorenzo imagined her with pointy teeth and it felt so right. He was hot and sweaty, but strangely excited. He had a plan forming in his mind.

The Crime Minister slowed down as they approached a more open area and heard the sound of furious fighting and occasional gunshots. She walked out into a scene of chaos. KORPS agents were fighting MI9 agents, mostly hand to hand. Some Agents had guns, but there was such a press of bodies that nobody could fire without risking hitting someone on their own side. A small group of MI9 agents appeared to be gathered round something on the far side of the room, trying to keep the KORPS agents at bay. Lorenzo looked closely and gasped when he saw the motionless forms of the two teenagers lying on stretchers on the floor beside the back wall. They had almost made it out. He glimpsed Keri's red hair flying as she kicked and hit at any KORPS agent who came near. The other red-haired girl and the dark-haired boy were fighting by her side. The girls were definitely the better fighters, but the boy seemed to be driven by anger.

Lorenzo was good at reading people's feelings from their behaviour. It was how he made his living after all. He looked at the Crime Minister. He didn't have to be a specialist to know what she was thinking. The woman was a psychopath ! "Get them all !" she yelled. "Shoot them !" she screamed.

"It's too dangerous !" panted one irritated KORPS agent. "We'll kill each other."

The Crime Minister lost it. Shivering with rage she pulled out her canister of hypnotic spray. She fiddled with the nozzle and started running around the room spraying the mist. The MI9 agents saw her coming and frantically started pulling breathing masks over their faces. The KORPS agents however, were completely unprepared. They began to falter and look dazed. Some of the MI9 agents weren't quick enough to pull on their masks and they too fell into a trance. Fighting ceased. "Kill them ! Kill them all !" shrieked the Crime Minister, laughing maniacally. The KORPS agents turned to face her. Lorenzo held his breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? More surprises. Sorry it's been a while. We were away on holiday.**

_Some of the MI9 agents weren't quick enough to pull on their masks and they too fell into a trance. Fighting ceased. "Kill them ! Kill them all !" shrieked the Crime Minister, laughing maniacally. The KORPS agents turned to face her. Lorenzo held his breath._

The KORPS agents didn't respond to the Crime Minister's orders. She went wild with fury, grabbing one man by the shoulders and shaking him. "I said, kill them !" she screamed in a fury.

Lorenzo cleared his throat. "Why fight ?" he said softly but clearly. "Why fight, when you can dance ! Dance ! Dance !" he said in delight, waving his arms. Smiles grew on the faces of the dazed looking KORPS agents. They turned to one another and the astonished MI9 agents and started to waltz them around the room in a mad swirl of bodies. The MI9 agents who were wearing face masks couldn't stop themselves being swept away and began laughing.

The Crime Minister looked at Lorenzo in fury. "What do you think you are playing at, you stupid little man !" she spat. She took a step towards him, reaching out with her red-painted finger nails. They reminded Lorenzo of blood-stained claws and he gulped and stepped back.

"Lorenzo !" called out a voice. Keri was waving from the other side of the room. Lorenzo looked back to the Crime Minister who was nearly on him. He was about to turn and run in fright when the woman suddenly disappeared to the side, swept away by a happily smiling KORPS agent, twisting and turning her around the floor in a crazy, happy dance.

"Get off me you lunatic !" shouted the Crime Minister, squirming in the grip of the dancing agent. He only gripped her more tightly and turned her faster and faster around the floor. "Nooooo !" screamed the Crime Minister. Lorenzo looked at the others and smiled. He dodged between the happy dancers as he made his way across the floor.

"I am so happy to see you," he said in relief to Frank.

Frank smiled kindly at Lorenzo. "Well, I think you lived up to your end of the bargain Lorenzo. Would you care to join us ?" he asked. Lorenzo nodded. Frank clapped his hands together. "Right everyone. Let's get Dan and Aneisha to safety shall we and make sure they get looked after ?" announced Frank. The two stretchers were quickly picked up and carefully carried out of the building to a waiting ambulance.

Tom felt like the rest of the day passed in a blur. There were too many of them to travel in the ambulance with Dan and Aneisha so he sat fidgeting with Zoe and Keri in the back of an MI9 van. Frank wanted Keri to be checked at the MI9 hospital after being locked up in the KORPS cells and also having breathed in the hypnotic spray. Lorenzo had tried to remember the formula for the spray, but couldn't remember much more than the fact that they couldn't get the proportion of Deadly Nightshade correct. "To be honest, I would rather you didn't ever make it," said Lorenzo. "I wish I had never found out about the stuff, after what happened," he said tearfully.

Frank had looked at the man with some sympathy. "I'll see to it that any paperwork gets destroyed," he promised. "It's dangerous in the wrong hands."

"It's dangerous in the right hands," said Lorenzo. "I could have killed somebody ! I tried to weed out anyone who had a heart condition," he promised.

"Some people don't know they have a heart condition," pointed out Tom.

"Yes, you're right," agreed Lorenzo, looking guilty. "I'm so sorry, about your friends. I really am," he said sadly. "I hope they're all right."

"You did your best," said Tom reluctantly. There was no point in continuing to blame the man for his mistakes. KORPS were the real villains here.

Zoe meanwhile was sitting thinking about everything that had happened since she came back to St. Hearts. She glanced at Keri who was sitting looking worried and staring out of the window in silence. She seemed really close to Dan. Zoe couldn't think why this should matter so much to her. She'd been good friends with Dan, but it wasn't like he was her boyfriend or anything. She wondered if she would ever have a boyfriend. When she'd been part of the team, carrying out missions with the others, it had consumed her whole existence. Dan had always been there and he made her feel safe somehow. Since she had left to find her clones and make sure they were safe from KORPS, all that happened at St. Hearts seemed much less important. Dan seemed less important. She had read his texts and listened to his messages for a while, but then she had had to change phones for security reasons and she only got around to letting Tom know, because he helped her with information when she needed it. She hadn't needed Dan. The thought of him liking Keri now, made her feel angry with Keri.

Zoe shifted in her seat. This was ridiculous. Why should she care if Dan and Keri liked each other ? She had more important things to do. She had clones to save. Innocent people needed protection. Dan would understand that. She didn't know why he had got so upset in the cell though. She still felt a bit guilty about that. There had been something in his eyes, but she didn't know what it was. Maybe Aneisha would know. She was good at that sort of thing. Zoe didn't always understand people very well.

Finally, they arrived at the hospital and Frank, Tom and Keri leapt out, heading straight towards the doors. Zoe stepped out of the van and followed in their footsteps. She could read the urgency in the way the others walked. Again she started to feel detached from what was going on. Was there something wrong with her, she suddenly wondered. Should she be feeling the same as the others ? The people she cared about, the people who had been her only real friends for over a year were hurt. She should feel like Keri and Tom obviously did shouldn't she ? Tom had always liked Aneisha, although he covered it up with sarcastic remarks and jokes. Everyone seemed to expect her to be doing something different. What was it ?

They were told to wait in a large room with chairs. Zoe huffed and checked her phone for messages. Nothing. Keri was taken away for a checkup and then returned assuring Frank that everything was fine. The doctors were happy to discharge her. They went back to waiting. Tom fiddled with his Spy Pod and then his phone. Keri felt a lot calmer after seeing the doctors. They had told her quietly that the others should be fine and not to worry. "Tom, it's going to be Okay. Aneisha isn't going to text you," Keri said, gently teasing him.

"You don't know that !" protested Tom.

"Yes I do," Keri assured him. "The doctors all seem pretty calm to me," she explained.

"Doctors always seem calm. It's the worst thing about them," complained Tom, rubbing the hair on the back of his head. "The heart has stopped beating. We will now run 300 Volts through the patient's body," said Tom in a low monotone voice.

Keri laughed. "It's not like that and anyway, would you rather they were all running round like headless chickens screaming in panic ?" she asked.

"It's what I would be doing !" said Tom indignantly, resting his elbows on his knees and dropping his chin into his hands. "This is torture !" he groaned.

Keri reached over and rubbed his back sympathetically. "It's going to be Okay Tom," she murmured. "I know it," she said smiling at him.

Tom turned his head to look up at her. Keri caught the glistening of a tear in the corner of his eye. Tom rubbed it away and whispered, "I'm going to hold you to that."

The door opened and a doctor in a white coat came in. "You can come and see your friends now if you like," he said. He stood back to avoid colliding with Tom and Keri who shot past him into the corridor.

"Erm, thank you doctor," said Frank, straightening his tie. "Could you show us ?" he asked, tailing off.

The doctor led Frank and Zoe out into the hall where an embarrassed Keri and Tom were now waiting. "Em, we realised we don't know where they are," admitted Tom, red-faced. The doctor smiled in amusement and waved for them to follow. They followed politely, but were still clearly agitated.

They were shown into a room with two beds. Aneisha and Dan were lying in beds next to one another. Both were awake, but looked tired. "Ten minutes only please," instructed the doctor.

Tom ran over to Aneisha and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I'm so glad !" he gasped.

Aneisha kissed him on the forehead and looked at him fondly, while Keri couldn't contain herself any longer. She hopped around Aneisha's bed and wrapped her arms around Dan. He put his arms around Keri and the two sat silently hugging for several seconds, before they seemed to remember the others and broke apart in embarrassment.

Frank cleared his throat. "Aneisha, Dan, I'm so glad you're both all right," said Frank.

Keri reluctantly let go of Dan. As she stood back, Dan saw Zoe standing at the foot of his bed, looking confused.

"I'm glad you came to help Zoe," said Dan uncertainly. "I wanted to tell you something," he added.


	22. Chapter 22

**Zoe is back, but she is different. Have her relationships with the team changed forever ? The moment of truth.**

_Frank cleared his throat. "Aneisha, Dan, I'm so glad you're both all right," said Frank. _

_Keri reluctantly let go of Dan. As she stood back, Dan saw Zoe standing at the foot of his bed, looking confused._

"_I'm glad you came to help Zoe," said Dan uncertainly. "I wanted to tell you something," he added._

"Would you like us to go ?" asked Keri uncertainly.

"No, it's OK. I'd like you all to stay," said Dan. He took a deep breath and thought about what he wanted to say. He was tired and knew he didn't have a lot of time before he ran out of energy. For the first time in days he felt calm. "Zoe, when you left, we were all upset at your going. Did you know that ?" he asked her. Zoe shook her head silently. Dan looked down at his hands, gripping the blankets to gather his courage. "I was really upset, because, well, because I had fallen in love with you," he said. Dan took another deep breath and looked up into Zoe's face again. The look on her face answered all of his questions. At first she looked surprised and then confused. "But you didn't know that did you ?" he asked her quietly. Again she silently shook her head. "I don't suppose you love me do you ?" he whispered.

Zoe looked around the others in the room. They were all staring at her expectantly. "Well, of course I do. I love all of you. You were my best friends, like my first family," she said.

"That's not the kind of love Dan means," said Aneisha gently. "You do know the difference don't you ?" she asked.

Zoe frowned. "You mean, a boyfriend - girlfriend kind of love ?" she said.

Aneisha nodded, encouraging Zoe to go on. Zoe looked uncomfortable. "Do you understand about boyfriends and girlfriends Zoe ?" asked Aneisha.

"Of course I do. They go to the cinema and dances and things and they kiss a lot," said Zoe. Aneisha's felt like her heart had jumped into her mouth. It was obvious listening to Zoe that she had no idea why boyfriends and girlfriends did these things. It was simply an observation that she had made. Zoe sounded like a small child describing the things they had seen, not a teenage girl on the verge of forming her first relationships. Aneisha glanced at Dan and saw the dawning realisation on his face. She felt so sorry for him. Aneisha looked at Frank and saw her concerns written across his face. Zoe was now beginning to get upset. "Why are you all looking at me like that ?" she asked tearfully.

"It's alright Zoe, it's not your fault," Frank tried to reassure her. "I think it's time we left and let Dan and Aneisha get some rest, don't you ?" he said pointedly to the others. Tom looked shocked, but nodded absentmindedly before giving Aneisha a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later," Tom whispered to Aneisha. She smiled sadly back at him.

Frank put his arm round Zoe's shoulders and guided her gently out of the room. "We should have a little talk Zoe," Aneisha heard Frank saying quietly to Zoe as they left the room.

Keri turned to Dan, distraught at the empty expression on his face. "I'm so sorry Dan," she said. "I don't know if Zoe hasn't learned how to love people yet, or if she's different somehow," she said, running out of things to say.

"It's Okay," said Dan quietly. "I think I'd worked it out already. I just needed to hear her say it," he said sadly.

Unable to bear it any longer, Keri walked over and hugged Dan tightly. He pulled her close. "Thankyou," he whispered.

"What for ?" Keri mumbled into his shoulder.

"Everything," said Dan. Keri felt him slump back and let him rest back on his pillows.

"You're tired. I'll come back and see you tomorrow Okay ?" she said, smiling to Dan and Aneisha. Dan smiled back.

"Yeah, that would be great. See you soon Keri," he said.

Aneisha watched Keri walking out of the room and thought there was a slightly happier bounce in her step. Hm. She smiled to herself knowingly.

"What are you smiling at ?" asked Dan sleepily. He had slid down his pillows and was now curled up at the bottom yawning.

"Oh, you know. Every cloud has a silver lining and stuff," said Aneisha teasing. It was too late. He was already asleep. She lay back against her pillows and closed her eyes.

The next day, Aneisha and Dan were wired up to machines, had blood samples taken and generally tested thoroughly. They were then told that they were recovering and could leave the hospital in a day or so. Dan had to stay off his bad knee for another week. The two agents were lying in bed feeling bored in the late afternoon as the sun was starting to drop lower in the sky. Dan looked across to Aneisha. "How are you feeling now ?" he asked her.

"Oh, much better. I just get tired a bit quickly," she said. "You ?"

"Same," said Dan, returning to staring out of the window. "Do you think school's finished yet ?" he asked her.

"I don't know. I don't have a watch with me," replied Aneisha. "It looks like it's getting late though," she added hopefully.

Finally, the door opened a crack and a childish voice could be heard singing, "Do you wanna build a snowman ? Ride our bikes around the hall ?"

Dan and Aneisha burst out laughing. "Who is that ?" asked Aneisha.

Keri's grinning face appeared through the door. "Go on ! What are you standing there for ?" demanded an annoyed voice behind her.

"Really ! Some people have no appreciation for the Disney greats !" huffed Keri, opening the door fully so that Tom could squeeze past her carrying an enormous bunch of flowers.

"These are for you," Tom said to Aneisha, handing her the flowers.

"No ! You mean they're not for me ?" demanded Dan.

Tom looked at Dan in confusion, making Aneisha laugh even harder. "Thankyou Tom, they're really beautiful," she said, blushing. "Tom, he's kidding you," she added.

"Yeah ! I knew that !" said Tom hurriedly.

"Erm, well, this is for you," said Keri, handing Dan a small brown paper parcel.

Dan curiously opened the parcel and found a paperback book entitled 'Learning Hypnosis'. He looked at Keri, trying hard not to smile. "Keri, you shouldn't have," he said.

Keri shrugged happily and said, "Aww."

"No, really Keri. You shouldn't have !" said Dan in pretend annoyance.

"What did she get ?" asked Tom, craning to look. "Mm," he said frowning, "Good choice Keri."

"I thought so," said Keri, arching her eyebrows. Now everyone was laughing.

The door opened again and this time Frank walked in. He looked pleased to find them in good spirits. "Hello team. I'm glad to see you both on the mend," he said to Dan and Aneisha.

"How's Zoe ?" asked Dan. The room instantly went quiet.

"Well," said Frank, looking like he was trying to find the right words for what he needed to say, "I took Zoe to the psychiatric assessment unit in MI9 because I was concerned that her physchological development wasn't what I would normally expect it to be for someone of her age. The good news is that Zoe isn't lacking any particular developmental capability, she is simply taking longer than most other people would to develop the normal human social skills. The doctors think this may have been caused by her long incarceration and isolation within KORPS and SKUL," he explained.

"You mean, she hasn't had a chance to grow up yet ?" asked Aneisha hesitantly.

"Essentially, yes," said Frank with a sigh.

"Do they know how long it will take ?" asked Dan.

"No. They have no idea. They've never been presented with anyone like Zoe before," said Frank. "I'm sorry Dan, I had no idea."

"None of us did," said Dan. "Least of all me," he said bitterly.

Frank smiled sympathetically before checking his watch, saying his goodbyes and adjusting his tie nervously. "Got to go. Meeting Stella," he said. They all stared at him and he started to go red in the face. "Anyway, as I said, erm, got to go," he said, before darting out of the door.

Tom perched himself on the bed beside Aneisha and they chatted quietly. Keri went over to Dan's side and stroked his hand. "Hey ! You Okay ?" she asked gently. Dan nodded slowly without looking up. "You could wait," Keri suggested in a whisper. "You know, till she grew up properly," she added. This time Dan shook his head.

"I can't cope with it Keri. I just can't face going through it again. I'd never know, would I ?" Dan asked her. He looked up finally, and his face was despairing.

It broke Keri's heart to see him so sad. "Oh Dan !" she said, wrapping her arms around him. "You've always got us," she said, rocking him back and forth in her arms. Then she stopped, thinking it might seem a bit babyish to Dan. She felt his face smiling through her shoulder. "Sorry. Was that a bit weird ?" she asked him.

"No. Well, it was kind of weird, but fine anyway," Dan mumbled into her shoulder. "You know, you're a great girl Keri. Total nutcase of course, but I kind of like that too," he said. He snuggled in closer. She smelled nice.

"Mm. Well, that's nice to know, I suppose," drawled Keri in mock annoyance. "I've had better compliments !" she complained.

"No you haven't," whispered Dan in her ear. She smiled. Damn him ! He was right.

**THE END**

OK, it's finished. Hope you liked it. A bit fluffy at the end, but hey, who doesn't like a bit of fluff ?

Not sure about doing another. I'll think about it and see if I come up with anything interesting.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and commented. I enjoyed reading every one.


End file.
